


Alone Together

by shadowandshade



Category: Scisaac - Fandom, Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 17:13:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 39,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1518689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowandshade/pseuds/shadowandshade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek have been secretly dating ever since they helped save Jackson. One night, Stiles is attacked in the woods while waiting for Derek. He's near death and Derek makes a decision that he knows could cost him Stiles. He gives him the bite. Scott is also keeping a secret from his friends, actually two secrets.  Not only is he dating Isaac, but he dated Jackson just before he got shipped off to London. When the full moon rises and Stiles transforms into a hybrid. The story is mostly intertwined with 3a so if you think there's a hole, that's where you can fill it. Takes place just before 3a starts. Stiles/Derek. M for later chapters. It's fan fiction so OOC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Stiles is waiting in the woods. The moon is nearly full, since tomorrow is the full moon. He looks up at it and smiles. A twig snaps loudly in the forest, grabbing his attention. He uses the light of his phone and a pair of eyes reflect back at him.

"Derek?" He asks hesitantly. "Is that you?" When there isn't an answer he says, "Scott? Isaac? ….Uh psychotic uncle Peter?" The light fades from his phone and before he can move he's pounced on by his visitor.

His body lands hard on the ground. Something rotten breaches his nose and he gags. As the dust settles his eyes begin to burn. He can feel gritty grains of dirt in them and tears begin to involuntarily roll down the sides of his face. The creature on his roars, but not like a werewolf, or even like Jackson did when he was a kanima. This things roar was almost like a mixture of the two, shrill but with a deep undertone that had Stiles' blood running cold.

He screams in agony as the creature's claws suddenly slice into his chest. His skin shredded through like it was butter giving way to the hot knife. Another roar comes, this one he knows. Derek Hale has arrived and he feels relieved, he feels almost like he's already been saved. The wait and pain leaves his body. He can hear something running away, howling as if it's been injured. Then he feels himself being lifted up, slightly and then held in warm, familiar arms.

"Stiles, stay with me!" Derek's voice is panicked and broken as it calls to him.

His endorphins quit out on him and he screams again. Crying loudly as Derek begins to rock him, not able to do anything about the gaping wounds in his chest. For a fleeting moment he calms and his vision returns, but is still slightly foggy. He can see the eyes of the only person he has been in love with and who has loved him back. "I don't think I'm gonna make it through this one, Sourwolf." Stiles says as his pain returns even worse than before.

Stiles lies there writhing in pain as Derek holds him tightly. His body is mangled and clawed. His clothes are soaked in his blood. The light in his eyes is beginning to fade and a tear flows down his cheek as he looks into Derek's eyes. He sees conflict and desperation in the werewolf's eyes.

"Derek," Stiles says mustering the strength to say what needs to be said. "I love you."

Derek cringes and his own face becomes drenched with his own tears. "Stiles, I…"

Just then Stiles places his hand on Derek's cheek, shushing him as he says, "Its okay to let me go."

Derek watches as Stiles exhales and his eyes close. He can feel his heart beating, pounding deep within his chest. Each thump harder and faster than the last and he raises his head up to the sky and screams out and then it becomes a roar. His face changes and his wolf self has emerged. His eyes glow a brighter red than any fire could ever produce. Through gritted fangs he says, "No, it's not okay."

He takes Stiles' arm and bites down and then again on the other arm. Soon he's moved to the young man's chest, then his legs, and finally his neck. "Stiles," Derek's voice cracks in desperation. "Please forgive me, baby."

…

Four Months Earlier….

Scott and Allison were back her place, ending their relationship, Erica and Boyd had run away, Isaac and Peter were headed back to the Hale house in Derek's Camaro, and that left Stiles and Derek to work with Chris Argent in tracking down Gerard. The old man had only made it a mile to an empty carwash, when they found him and as he turned to face his son, working with a werewolf, he glared at them all. Then like an oil filled water balloon, his body exploded. A puddle of black muck was all that remained.

Chris told Derek and Stiles to leave; he would clean up the mess…with a power washer. Stiles' jeep refused to start. Derek had him pop the hood and took a look. "You busted a gasket when you hit Jackson."

Stiles sighs, "I should just trade this thing in and get something more durable."

Derek slams the hood and rolls his eyes, "What are you going to get that's more durable than this? A tank?"

"Maybe," Stiles said with a snarky tone. "Pretty sure my dad could find a way to hook me up with one."

Derek gave Stiles a gentle shove and the boy goes flying across the room, landing hard on the cement floor. He groaned and Derek said, "Stiles, quit messing around. We'll just walk and tell your dad that you swerved to miss a hobo and you ended up driving into the warehouse."

Stiles stumbled to his feet and gave the alpha a cockeyed look, "A hobo? That's the best you could come up with?" He turned his back and began to walk away. "And here I thought you and I were equals when it came to scheming."

Derek huffed and followed after the seventeen year old. "Wait up. We'll come up with something."

Stiles laughed and when Derek got next him, he threw an arm around him. "Buck up, Sourwolf. We won tonight. We saved Jackson. Gerard's not a problem anymore, and well, once again you and I are alone together." Stiles sounded almost happy with the last part of his last sentence.

Derek grabbed Stiles' wrist and removed it and the arm it was attached too off of his shoulders. When it was gone though, he felt almost sad, like something was missing. He shrugged it off and then Stiles' words resounded in his mind, "alone together." As much as he wanted to deny it whenever he was alone, Stiles was there with him. Both abandoned by their friends and family, but they always ended up together.

When they approached Stiles' house a stray branch had found its way onto their path. Not looking Stiles, in true fashion tripped and took Derek down with him. Stiles could barely breathe under Derek's weight, but at the same time he felt strangely comfortable.

The older werewolf huffed and growled, "Stiles! Watch where you're walking!"

Stiles laughed and jokingly wrapped his arms around the taller man's shoulders. He gives the wolf his best playful, pouty look and with a sheepish smile he smugly said, "Oh come on Sourwolf, you know you liked it when I was on top of you last week and now you're on top, so how's about you give old Stiles here a smooch."

Derek growled, but didn't move.

Stiles smirked in a teasing way, "Come on, we both know you want to know how it feels." He shrugs and tilts his head for a moment and then moves it back, "I have to admit, you would be my first werewolf to make out with, so try to be gentle."

That's when Derek decided he'd had too much of this. He pushed himself off the younger man and began to walk away. He stopped when he heard Stiles' heart rate drop, it was something he only heard when a person was disappointed. He turned around and Stiles still had that stupid smirk. The look angered him and he stomped his way to the boy. Growling he said, "What is with you?! Do you just enjoy driving me crazy?!" Derek threw his hands up exasperated.

Stiles dropped his smirk and looked down at his feet. "Youdothesametome." He mumbled.

Derek felt even more annoyed. He grabbed Stiles by his shoulders and shook his so that he would look him in the eyes. "Stiles," He said in a relaxed, but serious tone, "if you're going to answer me, then grow a pair, be a man, and speak up. I don't have time for this mumbled crap."

Stiles looked deep into Derek's eyes and something took hold inside him. He thrust his head forward and pressed his lips to the young alpha's. Derek found himself letting his hands loosen their grip and he deepens the kiss by pressing back. It only lasts for a moment and when their lips separated the both stood their awkwardly staring down at the ground.

"I uh…I didn't really mean for you to do…that." Derek said feeling like if he looked Stiles in the eye he'd rip his clothes off of him.

Stiles twisted his foot on the ground like a child that was in trouble would. "Yeah, I don't know why I did that, but…"

Derek slowly raised his eye line, "But, what?"

Stiles knew he couldn't lie, because Derek would hear his heart beat jump. He sighs, "I…I kind of …like…liked it."

Stiles looked up and their eyes locked once again. A low growl came from Derek's throat and Stiles felt himself become aroused. He moved closer and the alpha did the same. They were so close that their noses were touching.

"Are we about to do this for real this time?" Derek asked. His heart raced in his chest. He thought he should leave, this was inappropriate. Stiles was a minor and a guy, not exactly his type. He was sure he wasn't Stiles' type either, but neither of them could move away.

Stiles can feel Derek's breath and it makes his hair stand on end. "I think…we are."

That was all the consent Derek needed and this time he was the kissor. He wrapped his arms around Stiles and pulled him closer, pressing their bodies together. When they parted both were uncontrollably smiling and Stiles' said, "You wanna stay the night and keep making out?"

Derek nodded and the two took their first steps toward becoming a couple.

…..

Present Time…

Derek watches as Stiles writhes and seizes. He remains unconscious and Derek holds him tight. "Stiles, I'm so sorry. Please, baby, you have to hold on. I can't lose you. I can't be alone without you."

The sound of a snapping twig turns Derek's attention for a moment and he turns to see Scott standing only a few feet from them. "Stiles…" The younger wolf goes pale as he sees the damage done to his best friend. He sees the slashed claw marks on Stiles's chest, his legs, and then he notices the bite marks that cover him. He looks at the older wolf, "Derek, did you…?"

Derek nods and his tears flow again, "I didn't have a choice, Scott." He looks down at his love and says just as his voice cracks, "He was going to die. I … I couldn't … I lo….."

Scott's eyes widen with realization, "It's you. You're Stiles's secret love!" He blinks and then drags his hands over his face. Suddenly everything makes sense to him and he drops to his knees. "I'm so stupid. I thought it was Lydia and that she didn't want anyone to know because she's scared of what other people think. I knew I smelled you on him, but he said he was just using your place as a hideout for his hook ups. I … I feel so stupid."

"He wanted to tell you." Derek says in a cold, stern, and almost quiet tone.

Scott stands up and moves closer to his friends, "What?"

Derek rubs his thumb gently over his love's forehead, carefully stroking the front of his hair. "He wanted to tell you, but I wasn't ready for the pack to know yet, and he was scared about how his dad would take it, so we kept it a secret."

Scott drops his gaze to Stiles. For the moment his body is resting a peaceful in Derek's arms. His face showing no signs of pain at all and then Scott listens for his best friend's heartbeat. It's so faint that had he not been paying close attention he would think the boy was dead. "His heart…" Scott says hesitantly.

Derek sighs and another tear rolls down his cheek. "I know. At first it was steady and then it started to slow. That was when I bit him and then it was fast again. Now it's slower than I've ever heard it, slower than when he's asleep."

The older wolf feels his friend place a hand on his shoulder. "He's gonna make it, Derek."

"Either way I lose him though," Derek says looking back at the boy he loves.

…

Three Months Earlier…

It was the night after the full moon and Stiles found himself waiting in the darkest part of the woods. The warm summer night's air was muggy from the previous night's rainstorm. He wiped the sweat from his brow. He looked around and began to feel someone's arms wrap around him, strong, muscular arms. Warm and comforted by the arms, Stiles melted into them and sighed.

"Sorry, it took me so long. Jackson's kind of impossible to work with." Derek's voice was a deep whisper.

Stiles tilted his head back and felt the rough brush of stubble against his clean shaven cheek. He smiled, "You're here now." He turned and wrapped his arms around the taller man with a smirk on his face. "Just don't ever keep me waiting again…cause I'm a hot commodity for werewolves."

Derek raised an eyebrow, "Oh really."

Stiles nodded quickly, "Oh yeah, I walk the streets at night and werewolves come out just begging for me to be their boyfriend."

"Well I guess I better keep a closer eye on you then." Derek said as he smirked.

Stiles smiled and said, "Good, because the longer I'm away from you the worse it gets."

He pressed his lips to Derek's and the two melted even further into each other. Stiles pulls back and Derek lets out a whine.

"Can I ask you a question?" Derek asked letting go of his boyfriend.

Stiles nodded, "I'm an open book."

Derek led him over to a fallen tree and they both took a seat. "Peter told me that he offered you the bite and that you lied when you refused him."

Stiles adjusted himself and took Derek by the hand, "I didn't want to be his. Part of me wanted the good that came with being a werewolf, but all of the bad parts got in the way. I thought I'd be his slave if I said yes to it. So no I didn't want the bite."

Derek paid close attention to the boy's heartbeat, and not once did it flutter or skip a beat. It was steady and he knew Stiles was being honest with him. "What if I was the one offering it to you? Would you want it then?"

Stiles shook his head, "I'm sorry, but no. I like who I am and I like being with you, but I don't want to be a wolf."

Derek pulled Stiles in and kissed his forehead. "Then I promise I will never let you become one."

Stiles laid his head on Derek's shoulder and sighed, "Good, because while I'm good at lying and coming up with cover stories for you and Scott, I don't know if I could ever do it for myself."

"You'll never have to. I promise." He pulled the smaller boy in more tightly.

The wind blew another gentle summer breeze over them. Stiles' scent filled Derek's senses. Feeling the warmth of the younger man's body in his arms made him feel more joy than he could remember. The last time he had been that happy, or at least close to it was when he was with Kate. He rested his forehead against Stiles' and smiled.

"I love you, Stiles." Derek whispered. His eyes widened as he hadn't meant to say the words so soon, but something in him forced them out and now he couldn't take them back.

Stiles sat up quickly and his face holds an almost panicked expression, but then it became a calm one. "I love you, too, Derek."

Derek felt courage take hold and a simple, yet extremely difficult to answer, question came from his lips. "So do

Derek felt courage take hold and a simple, yet extremely difficult to answer, question came from his lips. "So do you think we should tell anyone about us yet? Maybe Scott and the rest of my pack?"

Stiles flinched and his whole body shook with fear. He wanted to believe that Scott and the others would be accepting of their relationship, but this was Derek Hale he was dating. Scott wouldn't have a problem with Stiles or Derek being into other guys, but the two of them being together was something Stiles feared would cost him his best friend. Allison and her family were hunters, and with their matriarch having recently taken her own life due to Derek biting her, Stiles knew he'd likely lose her as a friend. He could care less about Jackson, but Lydia was still a huge factor for him as well. She was the girl he'd always wanted, but now he was in love with Derek. He still had found her to be attractive, but it wasn't on the same level of intensity anymore.

His dad would probably be the most difficult of them all, with the exception of Scott, who in Stiles' mind, could be just as hard or even more hard at taking the news. Explaining how they fell in love, let alone why Stiles would be friends with Derek was something he knew would mean bringing his father into the light of the secret he's managed to keep for over a year now.

Stiles sighed and looked up into his boyfriend's eyes. When he saw Derek's expression soften to a less happy one he hesitantly said, "Is… is it okay if we wait a little longer?" His heart ached in his chest, knowing how badly Derek has wanted to take their relationship to the next level. "I just don't know how people are going to react and I want to have a little more time of ignorant bliss with the guy I love."

Derek didn't have to be a werewolf to pick up on Stiles' nervous energy, his boyfriend vibrating in his arms did it for him. He cup his chin and brought his mouth closer to his own. Just as their lips were about to touch Derek whispered words onto Stiles' lips that were so gentle and feather-like, they made the boy become steady and relaxed. "I'd wait a thousand lifetimes for you, Stiles." Then he pressed his lips to Stiles' and once again they melted into each other.

…

Present Time…

Derek and Scott watch as Stiles' wounds begin to heal. It's taking a while, but they are healing nonetheless. His breathing and heart rate have finally calmed and Derek lets out a small sigh of relief, knowing that this is far from over.

"He's gonna make it, isn't he Derek?" Scott asks suddenly. Derek turns and stares at his friend blankly. "He's healing so the bites changing him, he's going to be alright isn't he?"

Derek blinks and snaps to attention. "I don't know." He says with heavy honesty.

Scott's jaw tightens, but the teen relaxes and calmly asks, "What do you mean you don't know? You've been at this for years! Yeah, you've only been an alpha for a few months, but you should be able to tell by now if someone is going to die or turn, right?"

Derek drags his hands over his face. "Scott, I've seen it go both ways. One minute their healing and looking fine, and the next they're gone. So I'm telling you the truth. I don't know."

Scott feels like the world's biggest jerk as he senses a cluster of mixed emotions radiating from Derek. His curiosity gets the better of him and he asks, "Why was Stiles out here in the first place and what attacked him? Do you think it was the alpha pack?"

"He was meeting me so we could be together without getting caught. I was running late and got tied up with Isaac's own personal drama, so I wasn't here to protect him. This wasn't the alphas, this was something else. It's something that smells like death." Derek turns back to Stiles. "If I hadn't stopped to help Isaac with his stupid crush issue, I could have protected him…or died trying."

Scott could smell something in the air, it was similar to a werewolf, but it was more pungent, like something that had been hit by a car and died on the side of the road and had rotted in the sun. He crinkles his nose and tries to focus on a different scent, but it is nearly impossible until he catches a whiff of a more pleasant smell. He smiles, grabs his phone and sends a text.

SCOTT: DON'T GET TOO CLOSE RIGHT NOW. MEET ME AT MY HOUSE TONIGHT. I'M GOING TO NEED YOU TO DISTRACT ME LATER ;)

"Who are you texting?" Derek's voice interrupts Scott's fleeting moment of happiness.

Scott jumps slightly in his seat, "Huh? Oh uh, no one."

Derek sighs knowing the look Scott has when he's in love, "Well tell Allison or whoever you're into now that you'll talk to them later. Then use Stiles' phone to text his dad and say that he's spending the night at your house."

Scott nods and retrieves his friend's phone from his pocket and texts the sheriff. When he presses send he feels guilty for not having noticed Stiles' being in love. He feels like he's failed as a friend and all he wants now is to make sure he does better.

Wiping a bit of caked on dirt from Stiles' face, Derek says to Scott. "Go home, be with the person that was texting you. I'm going to take Stiles back to my old house."

Scott shakes his head, "I'm not leaving him! And why would you take him there?! It's not like you'd be able to make him comfortable or anything."

Derek sighs, "Scott, I have things there that will help his body deal with taking the bite easier, and I actually have a pretty soft mattress that's in the upstairs part! You have someone that needs you. I heard you're heart flutter with worry when you read their text, so go. I'll call you if something happens."

Scott can tell that Derek isn't going to let him or anyone else near Stiles until he either wakes up or if the bite kills him. He sighs in anger, "Fine, but the second he wakes up, or if something happens, you better let me know or so help God, Derek…"

Derek scoops Stiles back into his arms, rises slowly to his feet, and gives Scott the look only an alpha can give a beta. "Scott, I know he's your best friend, but he's my boyfriend. I've got this. You do whatever it is that has you worried and then you can come check on him."

He then roars and the beta in Scott forces the younger wolf to hightail it out of there.

…

Within ten minutes Derek has sprinted all the way to his old house while carrying his boyfriend. He takes him upstairs and into the one solid room that is left upstairs. On the floor, in the center of the room is a mattress, covered in white, silken sheets, on top of a large area rug that almost blends in with the burnt hardwood flooring. He lays an unconscious Stiles on the bed and goes and retrieves a few jars he'd kept hidden in case of an emergency.

"You're going to be alright, Stiles. I promise this'll work." He looks over his shoulder and sees the boy looking peaceful at last. He sighs and says, "At least I hope it does." He mixes the contents of the jar in the palm of his hand.

He adds a few drops of his own blood and creates a dark paste. He applies a small smear to each cut and bite mark left on Stiles' body. Stiles lets out a small whimper and then shivers. With his shirt in shreds, Derek removes it along with his pants. Derek then strips himself down to his boxers and pulls the covers over them. He holds the younger man in his arms. His body trembles in his arms until a small sigh of relief is let go and he moves his head so that his rests on Derek's chest, the sound of his boyfriend's heartbeat acting as the perfect lullaby.

…

When the sun rises Derek is still awake, unwilling to move, let alone sleep, for fear that he might stop hearing Stiles' heart beating. His eyes widen when he watches the smaller man's slowly open. Stiles groans, smacks his lips, and then kisses Derek's strong chest.

Stiles' eyes shoot open and he sits up suddenly. He feels like his entire body has been put through torture, but he feels strangely refreshed and different. He notices his missing clothes and finds them mangled and in tatters. He lifts the covers and sees only underwear on both of their bodies.

His head begins to throb and he looks at Derek and says, "Did I get drunk and take advantage of you last night? Because, if I did I'm sorry that I ruined our first time together, but I'm glad that my first time was with you." Stiles can see something different, something sad, in his boyfriend's eyes.

"What's wrong, Derek? Was I bad at it? I mean I was a virgin, you know?" He says hoping that he wasn't going to lose the man he loves.

Derek sighs, "You still are."

Stiles cocks his brow, feeling confused, "I am?!"

"We didn't have sex last night, Stiles!" Derek's face holds more concern than Stiles has ever seen on it.

He grabs Derek's hand, "Then what happened, and why are we only in our underwear?"

Derek sits up and a tear rolls down his cheek, "I am so sorry, Stiles, but I didn't have a choice."

Stiles lets go of his boyfriend's hand and touches his chest. His memory comes rushing back, like water from a burst damn. He can see, smell, and feel everything all over again. The creature that attacked him, the smell of death that was carried with it, and all the way to Derek biting him.

He stands up and stumbles as he reaches for his jeans. He starts putting them on as Derek moves for him, but he steps away.

"Stiles, please, you would have died!" Derek says with tears drowning his cheeks.

Stiles gives him the most hurt and serious look he's ever given anyone. "And now I'm a monster." He says before walking out of the house.

Derek falls to his knees and he hears Scott's car pulling up. He can hear Scott trying to talk to Stiles, but Stiles tells him to shut up and drive him home.

….

A/N: Hey all, so this is my first ever Teen Wolf fic, and my first story that focuses on Werewolves. I have Fall Out Boy to thank for the inspiration for this story…listening to music send my brain to strange and crazy places. Alone Together is one of the songs off of their latest album, and it planted the title of this story and its plot in my mind. I hope you all enjoyed this one so far.

Also there will be some smut and slutty good times so be prepared. I also have this story posted on fanfiction dot net. Yes I am also Samfan23. I'm going to be posting this story on both sites, because I like both sites, and well that's how I roll.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles is pacing around Scott's bedroom. Each time he grabs one of Scott's shirts and tries it on, he shucks it back off. He grabs another one and Scott orders him to keep it on or he's doing the laundry. He sighs and keeps it on.

"Look, Stiles," Scott says grabbing his friend so he'll be still for a moment. "I get that you're pissed about being bitten, but you would have died if Derek hadn't done it."

Stiles pushes Scott back, "I don't care! I don't want this! I don't want to be a monster!"

He immediately regrets his word choice when he sees the hurt and angry look on his best friend's face. "Scott, I … I didn't mean that you're…"

Scott gives a frustrated sighs, "Dude, just shut up before I kick your ass."

Stiles nods and takes a seat by Scott's computer. He grabs the mouse and awkwardly presses various buttons hoping something will happen, and then the screen turns blue. A shrill quick noise comes from his throat and he immediately hits the power button and forces it to shut down.

Scott turns and gives his friend a confused look. "Stiles, what the heck kind of noise did you just make and why are you suddenly sweating?"

Stiles' eyes widen and he starts to shake his head, in short, quick movements, while mumbling, "I..I…I have no idea what it is that you are talking about!"

"You're so weird sometimes, dude." Scott says shaking his head.

Stiles sighs, "Scott, can I ask you something?"

Hearing a bit of fear in his friend's voice Scott gives him his full attention. "Sure, man, what is it?"

Stiles rolls his chair closer and leans forward. "Is it…is it going to hurt when I … turn." Tears begin to well up in his eyes, but he wipes them away before they can damage his masculinity.

Scott gives him a halfhearted smile, "It only hurts a little. It's like growing pains, only faster and all at once. It only lasts a minute or two, then it's done."

With a sigh of relief, Stiles tilts his head back and looks up at the ceiling. "Good because I always imagined that the first time would hurt."

Scott smirks and looks at Stiles, devilishly.

"What?" Stiles asks tilting his head.

Scott giggles, "Speaking of first times, you and Derek…"

Stiles punches Scott hard in the shoulder, "Hasn't happened yet!"

Throwing his hands up in surrender Scott says, "Whoah! Stiles, I was just asking. I mean I never expected you to have eyes for anyone except Lydia," He trails off and lowers his voice, "especially not Derek."

Stiles glares at him. "Lydia couldn't see past whatever it is that she see in Jackson, and goofing around and messing with Derek ended up with him kissing me after Gerard died, and I didn't expect to like it, or get turned on or fall in love with him, but I did, Scott!" He spins around and turns his back to his friend. Looking over his shoulder he quickly adds, "If you can't deal with that, then just drive me to my jeep so I can go home!"

Scott gets up and walks around to face his friend. Stiles tries to turn again, but he grabs the back of the chair and stops him. His face is full of conflict and Stiles sees it. "Scott, what's wrong."

A tear fall from Scott's eye and he sniffs his nose before wiping it away. "Stiles, I've been the worst best friend ever lately."

"That's not entirely true.." Stiles starts to say but Scott interrupts him.

"YES IT IS!" He calms down and continues, "I should've been there for you more. Maybe then you would've felt okay with telling me about Derek, and maybe I wouldn't have…" He stops knowing that he's about to give away a secret that isn't just his to share.

Stiles stands up and puts a hand on Scott's shoulder. "Dude, me not telling you about Derek wasn't about you freaking about over me dating another dude…I mean we were two of the first people to tell Danny that we thought it was cool that he was gay. It was more about the fact that it's Derek Hale, a guy who is eight years older than us, the alpha werewolf, and the reason there are three more werewolves running around Beacon Hills. I thought you'd be worried about me getting hurt, and I just wanted to keep taking the risk until I couldn't anymore."

Scott smiles and they hug it out. His own conscious is beginning to get the better of him and he knows that he can trust his best friend with his secret. "Stiles," He says feeling his heart race, "I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" Stiles asks sitting back down.

Scott goes back to his bed and sits on the corner. "After…after Allison broke up with me I went for a walk and I don't know how but I ended up running into Jackson. He'd just found out his dad was moving him to London, and we both got to talking, and …" He runs his fingers through his hair. Frustration paints his face as he tries to find the words. "We ended up making out and we kind of had an affair before he left."

Stiles' eyes are wide as saucers and for the first time in his life he finds himself speechless.

"No, Lydia doesn't know and she can never know. Jackson couldn't figure out how to break it off with her after she saved him, and neither of us knew how real it was between us…" Scott tries to hide his tears but he can't and Stiles hugs him tightly, "until the day he left. We met in the woods about an hour before he had to go to … the airport and he kissed me and told me he loved me. I told him I loved him back. I even begged him not to go, but he had to and then I was alone again."

Stiles sits next to Scott, letting him go in the process. "Dude, how come you never told me about this?'

Scott wipes his eyes, but more tears fall, "Because I promised Jackson I'd keep it a secret."

"So why tell me now?" Stiles asks knowing Scott isn't normally one to break promises.

Scott swallows hard and looks his friend in the eyes, "Because I already told the person I just started dating, and because since I found out your secret, you might as well know mine. I mean if I can't trust my best friend, who can I trust?"

Stiles smiles and puts an arm around Scott, "Thanks, Scotty." He suddenly stares across the room, as if he's just realized something. He turns back to Scott, "Wait, who are you dating now?"

Scott sighs again, "Let me text him before I tell you. It's his secret too and he made me promise that if we told you first, then he had to be there for it."

…

Derek sits on the bottom steps of his old house. He stares out the open door, hoping that Stiles will walk through it. He had painted the door the morning after he and Stiles spent the night together. That whole night they kissed and held onto each other, as if letting go would mean being alone forever. When they finally parted Isaac found him and they met with Peter as they walked back to the house. That was when Derek was forced to tell Isaac about the Alpha pack. An hour later the door was painted so that Scott, Stiles, and the others wouldn't have to worry about the coming threat.

He feels a hand placed on his shoulder. Taking the person by the wrist, Derek hurls them into the wall beside the door. When the man's body hits the floor, Derek sees Peter's smug face.

"Is that anyway to treat someone who has been helping you track down your little pack of manic-depressive teenaged werewolves?" Peter says with a slight groan.

Derek stands and walks over to his uncle and grabs him and then slams him into the wall again. "Sorry, bad day."

He lets go and Peter groans. "What could be so bad to bring the big bad alpha that is Derek Hale? Bite another annoying teenager?"

When Derek looks away Peter realizes that his sarcasm was actually the truth. With a surprised face he walks over to his nephew and says, "Well it could be worse, you could have bitten that Stiles kid."

Derek sighs again. Peter sighs, "I'm just going to shut up now."

"That'd be great." Derek growls.

Peter being the ever curious wolf asks, "Why did you give him the bite? You don't even like him."

Reclaiming his seat on the stairs the alpha looks his uncle in the eye and says, "He was dying. I didn't have a choice."

Peter shrugs and nonchalantly mutters, "I would've let him die."

Derek stands back up and roars. Peter flies across the room and out the door. "That's the difference between me and you, Peter! I won't just let someone die! Especially not someone I care about!"

Climbing to his feet Peter dusts himself off. "I knew there was something different about you."

Derek turns his back to the former alpha, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You used to tolerate Stiles, because he was Scott's friend. You do the same with me, but that's because you need my vast knowledge of the supernatural, yet lately you've actually been nicer to people." He crosses his arms, then points upward, "For example, you actually told Isaac he was doing a good job of looking for Boyd and Erica, despite the fact that he hasn't come up with a single lead."

"If I'm too hard on him, he won't look as hard." Derek's voice is low now.

Peter rolls his eyes and walks back into the house. "You just lied to me," he says passing Derek.

Derek sighs, "Fine, I'm in love with Stiles! Happy now?!" He throws his hands up feeling exasperated.

A smirk crosses Peter's mouth, "My little nephew's all grown up and in love." Derek growls and Peter laughs, "At least we know this relationship won't end with your family burning alive...although, since I'm your only living relative, I can't say I'd be surprised to wake up on fire one morning."

Peter cringes and then finds himself lying on the ground. He stares through the hole in the wall and it was strangely shaped like his body. He groaned and new that moving would be a bad thing at this point. Derek had knocked him around before, but this was different. Derek wasn't fighting while running on anger or rage, he was fighting because he was scared.

"Derek…I'm sorry. I didn't realize he meant…" Derek cuts him off by kicking him hard in the chest. He flies up and hits the ceiling before landing hard on his side.

He starts to speak again but Derek kicks him again. This time he rolls onto his back. Derek places his foot atop Peter's throat and presses down. "Shut. Up. For once in your miserable life, just shut the hell up!"

….

Stiles and Scott are taking a break while waiting on Scott's new significant other to arrive. They've busted out the old school videogames and Stiles is dominating. A light knock on the side of Scott's bedroom door has them pausing the game and turning to see Mellissa McCall standing in its frame.

"You guys hungry? I just ordered a pizza and it should be here any minute." Scott nods and Stiles thanks her before she turns and leaves.

The breeze of the air conditioning carries a smell from Mellissa over to Stiles' nose and he finds his mouth suddenly watering. His stomach growls loudly.

Scott laughs and says, "Dude, sounds like you haven't eaten in a year."

Stiles continues to stare at the spot where his best friend's mother had just stood. "Dude, your mom smells really good."

Scott slaps him upside the head, "Dude! That's my mom, and last I checked you and Derek were together…or at least you haven't actually broken up. So knock it off!"

"That's not what I mean, Scott!" Stiles turns to his friend and his face shows worry. "I mean she smells like barbeque wrapped in bacon, topped with tacos and chocolate."

Scott snarls his nose, "That sounds completely disgusting."

Stiles shakes his head, "Actually it's not that bad….but that's not what I mean it's like I want to literally take a bite out of her! Is this normal werewolf behavior?! Because I'm kind of freaking out here!"

Scott puts down his controller and focuses on his friend. "Stiles, when I treated you like crap, made out with Lydia, and tried to kill Jackson and Allison…so yeah, it sounds kind of normal to me"

"I don't know, man. I wish Derek was here." A tear falls from the boy's eye and his mind flashes to the things he said out of anger. The word "monster" rings the loudest, and the hurt it brought to Derek's eyes shows the clearest.

He feels Scott's hand on his shoulder, "Dude, its okay. He loves you and I'm pretty sure if you went to him right now, everything would be even more okay."

Stiles sniffles and wipes his eyes, "Can I tell you something, and you promise not to make fun of me?"

Scott nods.

"I want to be with him before I turn. I want my first time to be as a human with him." Scott can see the pain on his friend's face.

Before he can speak he hears his mother calling from downstairs, "Boys, lunch's here and Scott, you've got another friend down here! Is he staying for lunch?"

Scott yells back, "WE'LL BE RIGHT DOWN! AND YES HE'S STAYING!" He looks at Stiles and says softly, "Come on, let's eat, you can see who I'm dating now and I'll tell you as much as I can and then I'll take you back to Derek so that you and he can…you know." Scott smirks and Stiles rolls his eyes.

….

"What's that smell?!" Peter asks, his eyes wide with fear, and not from Derek's foot crushing his windpipe.

"What smell?" Derek asks, calming down and removing his foot.

Peter is up and on his feet in seconds. He sniffs the air and follows the scent upstairs. Through the musk of the old house and all the bloodshed that has occurred he's able to sift through them all to focus on the one that holds the strongest amount of death. He makes his way over to a tattered, bloodstained shirt on the floor.

He picks it up and shows it to Derek. "You said Stiles was going to die, so you gave him the bite?"

The look on Peter's face has the alpha worried. "Yes…" He says hesitantly, "Why?"

Peter sniffs the shirt and his face pales, "Did you see what attacked him, or did it run away before you got there?"

Derek crosses his arms, "It ran off just as I got there, I didn't see it. I figured it was one of the other alphas trying to take out the people I care about."

Peter tosses the shirt at Derek. "Did you smell that scent when it was around?"

Derek takes a whiff and the pungent odor knocks him back, "Yes! Why?!"

"Two more questions, how many claw marks did it leave, and how many times did you bite him?" Peter asks with his most serious tone.

Derek lets his mind flash back and he counts them, "He had seven slashes down his chest, and I bit him six times. Why does this matter?"

Peter swallows hard, "Because Stiles isn't going to be just a werewolf when the moon hits. He's going to be a hybrid."

…..

"Stiles, I'd like you to meet my boyfriend." Scott smiles sheepishly at his best friend when Isaac Lahey comes into full view of them.

Stiles cocks his eyes and furrows his brow, turning to Scott, "Yeah, I know who he is…since when are you dating him?!" He catches a glimpse of Mellissa from the corner of his eye. She's clearly known about this for a while. "And why did you tell your mom before your best friend!?"

Isaac being the protective boyfriend steps forward and answers. "We've been official for three weeks. But it all started about a week after Jackson left, so add two more weeks onto that. And as for Mrs. McCall, she caught us making out last week."

"They forgot to shut the door." Mellissa says rolling her eyes.

Stiles nods his head a few times, "Okay then…I'm starving, let's eat!"

Scott, Isaac, and Mellissa all laugh and head into the kitchen with Stiles following behind them. When they reach the kitchen Stiles smells something other than the pizza and it makes his mouth water even more. His stomach gurgles and growls like a lion. He moves as if he were in a trance towards the trashcan. He can hear his friends talking to him, but he keeps moving.

When he blinks again his eyes focus and he's looking up at the ceiling. He can feel the coolness of the kitchen tile underneath him. His eyes dart around and he can see Scott and Isaac are now holding him down. He finds their faces, both are filled with fear and concern.

"Mom, call Derek…NOW!" Scott's voice sounds distant and yet it echoes with every syllable he speaks.

Isaac's eye glance down at Stiles and then back at Scott, "Scott, he was eating a rotten chicken and then he tried to go for your mom! What the hell is happening to him!?"

Scott's face is blank, "I don't know, but whatever it is, I hope Derek can help us get a handle on it."

Stiles can hear Mellissa on the phone and again he smells her. His body begins to thrash hard under Isaac and Scott's hold. He can feel them adding weight and pressure on his arms and then they both place a leg on one of Stiles'. Try as he might he can't break free.

Scott looks down at his friend and tries to talk to him, "Stiles! Stiles, look at me!"

When Stiles makes eye contact, Scott has to force himself to keep his hold on his best friend. His eyes widen when he watches Stiles' normal brown eyes change to a dark green, so dark that if Scott weren't a werewolf he'd think they were black.

"Stiles, help is on its way. Derek's on his way here!" Scott says praying that the alpha hurries.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER NOTE: I do not own Teen Wolf, or its characters. This is just what I would do if I ran the show.

WARNING: Brief moments of lemony goodness. (aka sexy time!)

Stiles awakens to find himself on a couch in a dusty loft. Small, flickering lights illuminate the room. The feeling of the soft couch cushions have him feeling relaxed and calm. Below his head, he feels something hard, yet somewhat soft, and covered in denim. He rolls onto his back and his eyes lock with Derek's. Filled with pain and worry, Stiles also sees the love the alpha wolf has for him.

A relieved smiles comes with a relaxing sigh as Derek brushes his thumb over his boyfriend's forehead. "Hey there," he says feeling his heart beat become steady.

Stiles smiles, "Hey yourself, Sourwolf." The beat of Derek's heart thumps into the young man's ears and he knows his transition is growing closer. "How long was I out for?"

"Only a couple of hours, it's still day time, but I closed the curtains so you could sleep easier, and then I remembered that I haven't had the power turned on yet, so I made Peter light about a hundred candles." A small laugh escapes him, but he tries to cover it up by clearing his throat.

Stiles smiles, "I love that."

"What?" Derek asks, still caressing the young man's forehead.

Stiles sits up, "I love how you try to hide your laugh. Your cheeks get all rosy and your eyes are bashful looking. It's adorable."

Derek rolls his eyes, "Shut up. I do not do that."

"Yes, you do, and…" Stiles turns over and sits up, looking Derek in the eye, "And, I think it's really sexy, when you do it."

Derek's gaze drops for a moment and he takes Stiles by the hand, "Stiles," He says looking back up, "I am so sorry. I know this isn't what you wanted, and honestly, it isn't what I wanted for you either."

Stiles tilts his head forward so that the tops their foreheads touch, "You have nothing to be sorry for. You saved my life."

Pulling back Derek chokes back the painful emotions running rampant inside him. "Stiles, even if I hadn't bitten you, and somehow gotten you to a hospital, where they would miraculously save you, you'd still turn tonight," He pauses for a moment, holding his breath, before slowly letting it out, "But you wouldn't be a werewolf."

Stiles' brow furrows with confusion, "Then what would I turn into?"

With a heavy heart Derek breathes out the name of the creature that had attacked his boyfriend in the woods, the creature whose claw marks added to Stiles' future transformation, "A windigo."

"What the hell is a windigo?" Stiles asks uncertain he wants to know.

Derek lets go of the boy's hand, "There are a lot of different legends on them, but what they all have in common is that they're humans that become cannibals."

Stiles' eyes widen, "Well that's just great, now I'm not just going to be wanting to kill people, but now I'm gonna want to eat them!?" He sighs and groans, "Of course this would happen to me."

"Stiles, according to Peter, my bite should have killed you. Especially since I bit you six times in six different places." Derek's breathing is steady. He wants for at least one of them to be calm during this conversation.

Stiles nods with vacant eyes. Derek is all too aware of that expression. It means Stiles has zoned out and is about to say something strange. Just then his jaw drops, his eyes become like saucers, and he stares blankly at Derek.

"What? What is it, Stiles?" Derek asks worried.

Stiles' mouth slightly closes and reopens as he tries to form the words, "You...you… you turned me into Bella Swan." His voice is quiet and low.

Derek's head jerks back suddenly, "I what?!"

Stiles' expression turns into look of disappointment and anger, "You gave me the Twilight bite!"

Derek shakes his head, "The what?"

"The Twilight bite! You know, where you bite the person you love all over their body to keep them from really dying and in the process you turn them into whatever creature you are... or in this case, a werewolf!" Derek tries to speak but Stiles just keeps going, "I feel violated, dirty even. I feel…" he looks at Derek with a tilted head and blank face, "slightly aroused….Is that weird?"

Derek shakes his head, "You're always weird, Stiles, it's why I love you."

…..

Isaac sits curled up against Scott on the couch while Melissa heads out for work.

"You boys behave yourselves, and try to stay downstairs. I have a reputation as a good mom to uphold, and the last thing I need is for Sharron Walters from the PTO telling me how she saw my son and his boyfriend doing it from his bedroom window." She growls as she walks out the door, "I swear that woman has my house on surveillance somehow."

With the click of the door closing, Scott wraps an arm around his boyfriend and plants a kiss atop his head. Isaac sighs happily. They haven't had many moments like this. Getting together before Melissa knew was a challenge in itself, but sneaking around behind Derek, Stiles, Lydia, and Allison's backs was nearly impossible. One of them would say they were meeting up to study for the PSAT's or that they had randomly bumped into each other while out for a morning run through the woods. Lydia had almost caught them when they were skinny dipping in the lake. Prada had gotten away from her, and since her house was close by, Isaac had to hold his breath for a while.

Scott had played it off as a werewolf thing and that he wasn't really sure how he'd gotten there, but that he'd leave after she did. When she was gone, Isaac surface, blue-faced and gasping for breath. Scott just laughed at him.

"Earth to Scott…" Scott hears Isaac's voice calling him and he shakes his head.

He looks over at his boyfriend and smiles, "Sorry, I was thinking about us skinning dipping and Lydia nearly catching us."

Isaac chuckles, "That was a good day." His eyes drop and his voice becomes low, "Do you think Stiles is going to be alright? Derek looked pretty freaked out when he got here with Peter."

Scott shakes his head, "I don't know. Peter said that because Stiles was slashed by that windigo, and bitten by Derek, and didn't die, that he's some kind of hybrid now. So who knows what's going to happen when the moon rises."

Isaac sighs, "Well, as long as he doesn't bite any people tonight and Derek can find another alpha to bite him before the second full moon, everything should be okay."

"Yeah, but I just wish I could be there for him." Scott holds tightly to Isaac's shoulders.

Lifting Scott's hand to his lips, Isaac places a gentle kiss. "Derek said he'd call us before the moon rises, so you can go over there. I'd join you, but its my night to look for Boyd and Erica."

Scott kisses Isaac's lips quickly, "You don't have to. I can threaten Peter and you can stay with me."

Isaac shakes his head and his eyes widen, "Did you see the look on Derek's face when he realized that you and I are together?!" He tosses his hands up exasperated. "He looked like he would've killed us had he not had Stiles to divert his attention!"

Scott laughs, "He'll get over it."

Isaac's head is shaking rapidly. "I don't care. Derek scares me, so I'm gonna go find our friends. You take care of Stiles."

Scott's eyes fill with worry and Isaac can see it. "Scott," Isaac says cupping his boyfriend's face with his hand, "I'm just going to look for them."

Scott sighs knowing Isaac won't say no this time, "Alright, just promise me that you'll be careful. If you actually find them, they …they could really hurt you."

Isaac presses his lips to Scotts. The darker haired beta's lips part and make way for Isaac's invading tongue. His hand run up under Scott's shirt. The feel of the boy's fingers on his flesh sends electric chills throughout Scott's entire body. They part for a moment to help each other out of their shirts.

Scott crashes his lips into Isaac's, forcing the taller boy to fall backwards on the couch. Chest on chest, lips on lips, skin on skin, the boys' hands continue to explore each other's bodies. Scott's lips move down Isaac's jawline, to his neck. He flicks out his tongue, keeping it stiff and dragging it down the taller boy's chest, until he finds the perfect dime sized nipples. A quiet gasp comes from Isaac's rising chest and his hand move up Scott's back and into his dark wavy locks. He grips tightly causing Scott to moan and nibble on each peak.

"Urgh!" Isaac moans, "I…I love it when you..agh!...do that."

Scott's eyes look up into his boyfriend's and he smirks, "Yeah, well let's see how much you love it when I go lower."

Isaac can only watch and gasp as his pants are undone and lowered by Scott's fast hands. His mouth gapes and hips thrust upward as he feels his lover swallowing him. His fingers intertwine with the curls on the back of Scott's head. Crying out for more he pushes his boyfriend lower making him choke.

Raising his head with a cough and a short laugh, Scott smiles at Isaac, "Someone's getting a little more aggressive."

A bashful smile crosses the young werewolf's mouth. "Scott," He says hesitantly.

"Yeah, Isaac." Scott says seeing a nervousness in the taller boy's eyes.

Isaac locks eyes with Scott and says, "Can we take this to your room?"

Scott smiles, "Are you sure? I mean are you saying what I think you're saying?"

Isaac nods, "I'm ready for more than just…what we've been doing. So, yeah, I'm saying what you think I'm saying."

Before Isaac can blink Scott is standing and Isaac is in his arms. Isaac laughs, "My big strong man."

Scott smiles, "You ain't seen nothin' yet."

…

Stiles crosses his legs on the couch and looks into Derek's eyes. To many they're distant and cold, each filled with painful memories that when looked into, send a chill down a person's spine; but, not Stiles. It is true he sees the loneliness and pain, but when Derek looks at him, his eyes become warm and fill with hope. He presses his lips to Derek's and smiles when he pulls back.

"Derek," His voice is shaky and hesitant. "I…I'm so sorry for how I reacted this morning."

Derek's warm hand cups his cheek, "You have nothing to be sorry for. I broke the most important promise that I made to you. I'm the one who should be apologizing."

Stiles shakes his head, "You save my life. If you hadn't my dad would be alone, and the thought of that in itself is enough to make me grateful that you did what you did. Plus, if I died, I'd be leaving you alone, and I'd miss out on the life I know we're meant to have with each other."

"Stiles," Derek looks over at the curtains. A thin, bright light shines between them, and he smiles, knowing they still have a few hours before the moon rises and everything changes. "tonight, when you change…" He pauses for a moment, remembering what Peter had said.

Stiles looks at him curiously. "What's going to happen, Derek?"

A painful sigh slips passed the alpha's lips, "It's going to be the most painful thing you've ever experienced."

Stiles' eyes widen, "But, Scott said …"

"Scott's a werewolf, Stiles!" He looks up and his eyes are panicked ocean of concern. "You are a hybrid. Part windigo, part werewolf."

Stiles scoots back, "I..I still don't get how this is possible. I mean… I figured if there was ever a hybrid of something, it would have to be born that way."

Derek sighs again, "Hybrids in general are rare, but what you are Stiles, is something even more rare. You're the kind of hybrid that could be bitten, scratched, whatever, and you'd gain that power. The more bites or scratches you get, the more powerful you become. And, since I've bitten you eight times now," He points to Stiles' shoulders. The boy raises his sleeves, more teeth marks, but they're healing fast than before. "you're going to be more wolf than anything."

"Oh so I'm like the Heinz fifty-seven of the supernatural world!" Stiles' face gives a slight agitated look, "That's just great."

Derek takes his hand, "Stiles, your transformations will be excruciating." He sees his younger boyfriend cringe and start to look away. He cups his chin and makes him face him, "But, they should only happen on the full moon."

"What about the rest of the time? Will I not be able to shift like you and Scott?" Stiles asks feels his palms beginning to sweat, his breathing is uneven, and his arms quiver.

Derek grabs hold of Stiles and steadies him, "No. You'll be able to heal, and probably even faster than I can, and you'll be stronger, but, strong like Peter, not like Scott or Isaac."

"And during the full moon, what happens then?" A tear rolls down Stiles' cheek and Derek is quick to wipe it away.

He huffs, "You're going to be stronger than a beta, and possibly even stronger than an alpha. You'll get the strength of the wolf and the windigo. You'll definitely be faster than both, and Peter didn't know how much control you'll have when you change."

Stiles' mind races a million miles a minute and then it all stops, he looks at Derek and he lets it all go. All of the confusion, anger, fear, all of it just washes away when he looks into those deep emerald eyes. He leans forward and presses his lips to the alpha's.

Derek pulls back, "Uh, Stiles, not that I'm complaining about the kiss, but we should really talk about this."

Stiles shakes his head and stands up and offers his hand to Derek. When Derek takes it he smiles, "No more talking, Sourwolf. I'm only human for a few more hours and I want my last human experience to be you and me together, in your bed over there." He points to the corner of the candlelit room.

Derek stands and wraps his arms around Stiles' waist, "Are you sure this is what you want? You've been through a lot, and I don't want to rush this for you."

Stiles kisses him, "Derek, you're what I want. Nothing else matters."

Derek's body trembles and he holds the younger man tighter. He whispers in his ear, "Your first time should be special, I was going to do something big for that night, and …"

He stops talking when Stiles pulls back so that they're now face to face. His finger pressed up against Derek's soft lips. "Derek, it doesn't matter when or how romantic the setting is. My first time, is already special, because it's going to be with you. You are the only thing that I need for it to be special. And besides, look at this room." He gestures to all of the candles and their dancing flames, "It looks pretty romantic to me."

Derek smiles and moves Stiles finger. Pressing his lips to Stiles he allows his hands to roam and explore the boy's body. He slides his hands under the shirt and then removes it. Stiles does the same to Derek and they each take a moment, enjoying the sight before them. Their hands continue moving once again until the sound of belts and pants dropping to the ground echoes throughout the loft.

"Are you ready?" Derek asks letting his hand glide up Stiles' ribs and around his back, pulling him closer.

A tiny and quiet moan passes through Stiles' lips, "Yes."

Derek lifts Stiles up and carries him over to the bed. He climbs on top of his love, and gazes deep into his brown eyes, "I love you, Stiles."

"I love you too, Derek." Stiles whispers back, feeling happier and more loved than he has in his entire life. He feels safe and protected, knowing Derek would never leave him.

….


	4. Chapter 4

The alpha presses his lips the boy's and the two decide to let their bodies take control. Their hands swarm over their bodies and shed each other of all articles of clothing. The sounds of lips kissing, the squeaking springs of the mattress beneath them, and soft, subtle moans echo throughout the loft, as Stiles begins to kiss his way down the alpha wolf's chest. He smirks and a small laugh escapes through his lips.

"What's so funny?" Derek says feeling a sudden rush of self-consciousness hitting him.

Stiles looks up at him all smile and doe eyes. "Your undies are –pink!" He sees a slight pout from Derek. "I think it's adorable. I mean I only wear tighty whities on laundry day, so …"

"It's not laundry day, it's pink undies Sunday." Derek says interrupting him.

Stiles tilts his head like a confused puppy. "It's what?"

"It's something I've done since I was a kid. When I was five the only pair of underwear I had was pink, and my dad told me I had to wear them, because going commando at the age of five was not allowed." He sits up and Stiles sits next to him, listening intently. "Well I was too cool to wear pink, but he told me that badasses weren't afraid to wear pink undies, so I put them on." A big grin crosses his face and he lets out a little laugh, "I strapped a sheet to my back and ran around the house yelling 'I AM CAPTAIN BADASS!" He sees Stiles' jaw drop, "Yeah…my mom laid the smack down on my dad, and I was grounded for the rest of the da—but it was worth it."

Stiles stammers for a moment. Never did he think he would see this side of Derek, no matter how close they become. He just thought he would only ever see small cracks in the tough outer shell of Derek's emotional armor.

"Will you marry me?" Stiles asks with a blank mind and a vacant, awestruck stare.

Derek laughs and kisses his boyfriend, "Someday, but one step at a time." He says with a whisper as his finger trails down Stiles' happy trail to the waistband of his boxers.

Stiles follows Derek's lead then falls to his knees. "You don't have to do that." Derek says cupping Stiles' chin with his hand.

Stiles smiles, "I want to." He says before leaning forward and taking Derek into his mouth.

Derek sighs and uses one hand to keep himself propped up and the other on the back of his boyfriend's head, gently pushing him further down; encouraging him to take it deeper.

….

Scott is asleep in Isaac's arms. Their moment of passion was finished and Isaac lays there feeling content and warm. The trust he had in Scott; allowing him to enter him, to take their relationship beyond making out and going down, made every fiber of his body feel more alive than the first time he experienced the power of the full moon's effect. The tussled mess of black curls feel like velvet between his fingers.

The sound of a vibrating phone grabs the young wolf's attention and he grabs it off the nightstand behind him, silencing it quickly so as not to wake up his sleeping love. The phone is Scott's and the name on the screen is Jackson. Isaac's heart drops and the perfect moment comes crashing down as he reads the text.

JACKSON: I MISS YOU.

The ringing chime of the doorbell awakens the sleeping beta. Scott's body bolts to an upright position and in a panic Isaac throws the phone into Scott's closet. The sound of it shattering against the wooden interior booms and Scott looks at his boyfriend with a mixture of concern and confusion.

"Uh, we better get dressed." Isaac says nodding his head towards the door.

Scott realizes that it was the doorbell he'd heard and his need to get dressed quickly overrides his worry over Isaac. The two get dressed and rush downstairs to meet their guest. When they open the door Isaac is surprised, but he looks at Scott and sees a smile of relief on the young werewolf's face, as if he had expected Deaton to show up.

"I came as soon as I could." Deaton says as he crosses the threshold. "I managed to dig up something that might help out young mister Stilinski."

Scott's eyes light up like a child's on Christmas morning at the sight of presents under the tree. "What is it?!"

"Yeah," Isaac asks crossing his arms, feeling left out and a bit annoyed with Scott.

Deaton looks at both of them and holds up a small vile of black liquid. "It's a mixture of water, some herbs, and if the legend is true it should expel the wendigo part of Stiles—or it might kill him." He can see the sudden confusion on both of their faces as he hands Scott the vile. "You've heard the old fable of the two wolves living inside of man, correct?"

Scott shakes his head, but Isaac nods before saying, "My dad taught it to me, one wolf is good and the other is evil, and they're fighting inside the man to determine if he will be good or evil."

"Which wolf wins?" Scott asks.

Deaton and Isaac answer him at the same time. "The one you feed."

"So what's this," He holds up the vile, give it a gentle shake, "going to do to Stiles' wendigo side?"

Deaton with a calmly stern face says simply, "Poison it."

…..

Derek lays on top of Stiles, who is on his back looking up into those bright green eyes. The older man looks down at his boyfriend and smiles, but it fades. A moment of uncertainty hits him and he worries about the after effects that will happen once all is said and done. He wonders if after Stiles transforms for the first time. Stiles wasn't Derek's first, and he wasn't his first virgin, but this time he is in a real relationship; relationship that means more to him than anything, even being an alpha doesn't even compare when it comes to Stiles.

"Are you sure you're ready? –Because we don't have to do this if you're not ready. I…I don't want to force you to do anything you're not comfortable with." His voice is shaky as he holds himself pressed against Stiles' entrance.

A sigh slips past the younger man's lips and he smiles, "I'm ready. I want it. I want you, Derek."

It was all the encouragement the alpha needs as he begins to press on, pushing the head into his boyfriend. Stiles cries out and Derek stops. "Are you okay?" Derek asks, his face showing more concern than ever.

"Ugh! Yeah, just … go slow." Stiles says breathing through the initial pain.

Derek sighs and slowly pushes himself all the way in. "There, its all in."

Stiles' breathing is becoming short and shallow, "It…feels…weird."

"Bad, weird?" Derek asks trying to listen to his boyfriend's heartbeat, but it's too rapid to get a good read.

Stiles shakes his head, "No, just …not…ugh…what I was thinking. I like it, but…oh god you're sooo much bigger than I ….ugh bigger than I imagined."

The younger man wraps his arms around Derek's neck and pulls him in for a kiss. He breaks it for a moment. "You can move now. I'm ready."

Derek holds Stiles' gaze as he draws back, "I love you."

"I love you, too." Stiles says before gasping and crying out as Derek hits the sweet spot. "Oh, God! Yes! What was that!?"

Derek chuckles, "Feels good doesn't it."

"God, yes, go faster!" Stiles' hands run down Derek's back, his nails digging into his skin.

Derek moans as the rush of endorphins and pain mix with the pleasure he's getting from and giving to Stiles. His entire body is surging with electrifying explosions as every nerve feels more alive than ever. He wants nothing more than to stay in this moment forever. The worries of ruining their relationship, the fear of losing the best thing that has ever happened to him, dissipate into the nothingness of the world. He closes the gap between them and lays his body completely on Stiles'. Chest to chest, skin to skin, Derek nuzzles his face into the crook of the sixteen-year-old's neck. The scruff of his unshaven face tingles and tickles Stiles' skin and he moans with every kiss and nibble Derek gives him.

Every fiber of Stiles' being is on fire with love and lust. His hands continue to roam and explore his lover's body. His breathing quickens as Derek begins to quicken his thrusts. He knows he's not going to last much longer and he takes a second and feels glad he's lasted this long on his first time. Derek hits the spot a final time and they climax together. Stiles cries out and Derek, being the alpha he is lets out a howling roar, before collapsing back down onto Stile's body. Feeling the mix of sweat and Stiles' seed between them Derek presses his lips to his boyfriend.

Derek rolls off and disappears for a few moments, leaving Stiles feeling confused and worried that he hadn't done a good job. The alpha emerges with a large towel. "Thought we might clean up a little before we cuddle…I get a little OCD about bodily fluids after I finish."

Stiles can't help but laugh, "I was so worried you were trying to figure out a way to tell me I was bad in bed."

Derek doesn't see the humor, taking his spot back next to his boyfriend as he helps clean off his stomach and chest. "Stiles, you were amazing."

Stiles rolls his eyes, "You're just saying that because it was my first time and you're my boyfriend."

He starts to roll on his side, but Derek cups his chin and rolls his face towards him. "No!' He says with his softest serious tone, "Stile, that was the best I've ever had."

Stiles' eyes widen, "Better than with a …a girl?"

"A million times better." He says giving him a quick kiss.

Stiles smiles again, "Is it different…being with a girl? I mean I know the parts are different and everything, but I mean I was on bottom, so I mean…"

"Well, yes, but every person you have sex with is different than the last. But, you, you Stiles are better than anyone I've ever been with." He wraps his arms around Stiles and pulls him in tight. He can still feel something missing, and he realizes it. "Stiles, I know I was your first, and since we're both bi, I think we should have an agreement."

"What's that?" Stiles asks feeling his eyelids getting heavy.

Derek sighs, "You've never been with a woman before, and since I was your first time ever," he pauses for a moment, trying to articulate the right words. "I think if you ever get a chance, just one chance to hook up with the girl you've always wanted, you should take it."

Stiles suddenly doesn't feel tired anymore and he sits up straight. "WHAT?!"

"I mean it." Derek says sitting up too. "If you ever get the chance to have sex with Lydia, you have my permission to do it, but only once, and you have to tell me about it afterwards… not in too much detail, but I just want to know that you got to at least experience the other sex."

Stiles looks into his lover's eyes. He knows that Derek is being honest and more generous than he would have ever imagined. "Okay, but if we're going to have this arrangement, then you get one girl too. It can be anyone, but it can't happen until after I get a shot with Lydia."

Derek rolls his eyes and Stiles purses his lips, "I'm serious, Derek!"

"Okay, fine, I'll have sex with a random woman after you have sex with Lydia." They both laugh, and then lie back down.

They study each other's features for a moment. "I love these." Derek whispers as he lays his hand on Stiles' cheek, running his fingers over his little moles.

"I always hated them. I'd get them removed if my dad would let me." Stiles says feeling insecure.

Derek smiles, "Don't, I like them. They make you, you, Stiles."

"Yeah, but they make me so self-conscious." He says pulling Derek's hand down.

Derek keeps smiling, "I love that you're not afraid to be insecure around me."

"What do you mean?" Stiles asks.

Derek kisses him again, this time letting it linger. He breathes out, "You let me see all of you. It's sexy."

Stiles smiles, "I know what you mean. You've let me see the softer side of you since we've been together. You smile when you look at me now. –turns me on more than anything."

Derek laughs, "I really do love you, Stiles."

"I really love you too." Stiles says initiating the kiss this time. "You're my sourwolf."

"And you're my marshmallow." Derek says happily.

Stiles' eyes go wide and his jaw drops, "I knew it!"

Derek is taken aback, "Knew what?"

Stiles sits up again, "You've seen the twilight movies!"

Derek sighs and rolls onto his back. "Yes, okay! It's true." He sighs knowing he has to be honest now, "I read the books and the only good part about the movies was that marshmallow line from New Moon."

Stiles lays his head down onto Derek's chest. "Yeah, the last one sucked except for the vision fight scene. God they should have had that happen in the book. It would have been so much better."

Derek nods, "I know, she built that story up to a war that never happened."

Stiles nods, rubbing his cheek against Derek's pectoral. "I've said that for years and no one believed me. By the way your chest is now my pillow, and so are your shoulders."

Derek chuckles, "They're only ever going to be yours."

Stiles smiles and his eyes look up towards Derek's mouth, "And your lips are my lips' pillow."

Derek smiles, "Yep."

Stiles' hand ventures under the sheet that covers their naked bodies. It find's its target and Stiles' gives it a squeeze, gentle, but enough to get the alpha's attention. "And this…this is just mine."

Derek laughs, "And yours is just mine too."

"Derek," Stiles whispers.

"Yes, Stiles." He says wrapping his arm back around Stiles' waist, pulling him in closer.

A tear falls from the younger man's eye, "I'm glad you were my first."

Derek smiles, "Me too, Stiles, me too."

They lie there for what seems like an hour before either of them moves. Stiles gets up, untangling himself from Derek's arm. He retrieves his clothes and then tosses Derek his pink undies. "I'm not leaving Sourwolf, I just don't want to be naked when I change." He looks off into the distance, deep in thought, "That would just suck."

"I know," Derek says slipping his underwear back on and grabbing his pants by the bed, "Especially since that," He smirks pointing at Stiles' crotch, "is all mine."

Stiles grins a Cheshire grin, "You bet your sweet little bubble butt it's yours."

He pulls his shirt over his head, walks over to Derek, wraps his arms around the Alpha's waist and kisses him. The kiss breaks quicker than either had anticipated. Stiles collapses to the ground and screams out in gut wrenching pain, his arms engulfing his stomach.

Derek throws open the curtains and sees the moon, full and brightly glowing. Time had moved faster than either of them had realized. Stiles' scream grab his attention and he reaches for the switch to turn the lights on. He runs to his boyfriend's side and sees that his skin has turned a pale shade of grey. His eyes, only open for a split second are glowing green at the iris, but the whites of his eyes have turned black. Stiles makes a gurgling grunt noise and Derek can only watch in horror as he sees Stiles' stomach muscle retract inwards to the point he looks almost skeletal. His skin tightens and his fingers lengthen. Long black claws replace the boy's nails and they dig into the concrete flooring of the loft. Derek scoops Stiles into his arms and rushes him upstairs to the cage they had built only hours ago. He locks them both inside and holds on tight to his boyfriend.

"I here, Stiles. I'm not going anywhere." He says rubbing his hand over the boy's back. With each swipe he can feel the ribcage protruding more and more.

Stiles speaks, slobbering out spit as he opens his mouth, "Derek, go. I don't….AAAAHHHH! I don't want to" A thunderous roar cries out from the deepest part of the young man's throat, a roar that Derek could only compare to an alpha's. "I don't want to hurt you! Go, Derek….AAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Derek ignores Stiles' command. "No way, I told you I'd help you through this. I said I would be here with you all the way. I'm not leaving you…"

He's thrown back, tossed like a ragdoll, by Stiles' much longer arm. Stiles gets to his feet and Derek looks up, groaning. Stiles looks like nothing he's ever seen before. Not the wendigo that had attacked him, or any werewolf he had seen before. If anything he looked like Peter's alpha form, if it had been starved for years, like a walking skeleton of what Peter had been.

"Stiles," Derek says trying to stand as slowly and calmly as possible. "I know you're in there. You have to find an anchor, Stiles. Let me be your anchor."

Stiles just roars and charges at Derek, grabbing him with his talon like hands. The sharp claws dig into his arms. Stiles spins around and uses Derek as a werewolf shaped battering ram to open the cage. Blood trickles out from the sides of Derek's mouth. His body can't take much more as he fights to stay conscious. He never thought Stiles' transformation would be this strong.

"Sti..Stiles, I love you." He gets out the words, knowing they might be his last. With one last blow the cage crumbles and its walls fall to the ground.

Stiles throws Derek across the room. The sound of the city grabs his focus and he roars before taking off at dead sprint. He bursts through the giant window at the back wall. Derek's hand reaches out as he mentally begs his boyfriend to come back. His body is too damaged, and his mind succumbs to the darkness as the world fades away.

…


	5. Chapter 5

Stiles looks at himself in the mirror. Dark circles rest under his eyes, hollowing them. Compile that with his pale skin and moles he feels like he looks like a diseased corpse. He grabs a shirt and puts it on. Derek walks up behind him, wrapping his arms around him. The warmth Stiles feels makes his skin crawl and tears well up in his eyes. He thinks back to this morning, waking up in Deaton's office on a metal table. Derek's hand was holding his when he came too. He'd sat up and asked two questions.

"Did I hurt anyone?" His voice was rough and quiet.

Derek looked at him with sorrowful eyes, knowing that he wouldn't be able to hide the truth for long and that it was best to get it over with. "Yes." He said calmly.

He fights his tears, "Did...did I kill anyone?"

Derek sighs, "Yes."

His mind returns to the present and all he can think about are the awful things he did last night.

"It's all my fault." His voice is hollow, and it feels distant even to himself. The words, the sound they make, all of it, just seems like it isn't his. It's like he's trapped in a perpetual nightmare. Nothing like the usual monsters, but being trapped within one's own personal turmoil.

His chest feels heavy, as it begins to tighten and his body starts to tremble. Derek spins him around and hugs him as tight as he can. Stiles fights it at first, not knowing if it were instinct or an overwhelming sense of unworthiness. Then, his body relaxes and he buries his face in his boyfriend's chest, staining Derek's white button down with tears.

Derek holds him, resting his chin atop the younger man's crown, "Shhhhh. Stiles, this...this isn't your fault. You weren't in control and I should have been..."

Stiles looks up, "No! Don't, Derek. This is all on me." He steps back and paces back and forth. He drags his hands down his face. His emotions crushing down on him he lets out his pain in one swift punch. Like a lifting weight he takes a deep breath and looks at the busted door, only the bottom half remaining intact, the rest has been reduced to splintered fragments and dust.

Matching waterfalls of tears run down his face. He wipes his nose with the sleeve of his shirt. "I did this, Derek. Me. I'm the one that put him in a coma." He gasps for breath and continues, "I'm the reason he might..." He can't even say the word before his throat tightens up.

He gives in this time and Derek takes him back in again. "Come on, let's lay back down before we go to the hospital. You barely slept since you got rid of your wendigo side."

"You mean, since you stopped me from killing everyone?" Stiles can see the concern in Derek's eyes. "I'm sorry. Has there been any word about Isaac?" he asks changing the subject.

Derek shakes his head as he leads his boyfriend back to his bed. "I called Scott this morning, but he said he hasn't heard anything."

Stiles sighs, "Great. I probably killed him while I was out on my little rampage last night."

"Stiles, I told you, you didn't have his scent on you. I could smell everyone else on you, but not Isaac." Derek makes him lay down.

Stiles sits up and starts to walk out, but Derek grabs his wrist and says, "Come on, pick a pillow and put your head on it." He smiles when Derek looks down at his pecs and remembers the last good moment before he turned.

The Night Before...

"Derek!" The voice calls out. The Alpha's head is pounding and his body hurts everywhere. Slash marks down his arms burn and sting when he feels two sets of hands applying pressure. His eyes want to open, knowing that Stiles is loose and if and when he comes across someone, someone helpless, he knows the boy will never be able to live with himself. So badly does he want to he want to open his eyes, but his mind is adrift in a stormy sea of memories and hypothetical situations.

Someone slaps him hard, but all he can see is Stiles out there. He finds some person, a woman, out for a late night run. Her scent sends the rabid hybrid's senses into overdrive and he attacks, killing her without mercy, without any second thought, without any inkling of humanity. The police find the body and a few others, and two of them are Stiles' friends. The first is Danny, only identified by his dental records. The other is Allison, the hunter, who had come to help save him from himself because of Scott's asking her.

Next he sees the morning after. After Stiles has changed back and he finds out what he's done. Days pass and he's barely there. Finally he goes over to the Argent's apartment and tells Chris, Allison's father, it was him who killed those people. It was he who slaughtered his daughter. Chris binds the boy's hands and drags him out to the woods, close to where his daughter, and the last member of his family was killed. He ties to boy up, suspending him from a tree branch. His feet are just a few feet above the ground. Argent takes out a broad sword, draws back and...

"DEREK!" He catches the wrist attached to the fist just seconds from punching him in the face. Scott is the hand's owner and next to him is Peter.

Derek, with the help of the two betas gets to his feet.

Peter is the first to talk, "I see little Stiles has destroyed his cage and flown the coup."

Derek winces when he tries to take a step and Scott grabs him, "Are you gonna be okay? What did Stiles do to you?" Scott asks feeling more scared than ever.

He tells them everything, minus the sex. They put two and two together and Peter smirks, "I always knew you were a cradle robber. I mean every love you've ever had was in high school when you met them."

Derek wants to kill him, but he knows he's going to need his help in stopping and protecting his boyfriend. "Remind me to kill you later." He says scowling at Peter.

The wounds on his arms are taking the longest to heal, but he can tell his probably, fractured bones have repaired themselves to the point where he can support himself. He looks at Peter and asks, "Where do you think he's going to go?"

Peter shrugs, "I can't be certain, since he's only half wendigo, but I'd say it's a safe bet it's going to be somewhere where he can stalk his prey, have plenty of room to get around quickly and then attack."

"I'm sensing a but coming," Scott says.

Peter nods, "But, there is a legend that their first kill has to be someone they truly care about. I can be a friend, or a family member. The stronger the bond, the more satisfying the kill. And if he kills and consumes human flesh, he might not change back."

"How do we stop him?" Derek asks and Peter nods to Scott.

Scott holds up the same type of syringes they used on Jackson and says, "Deaton made some kind of anti-wendigo medicine."

Derek looks at him impatiently, but happy at the same time, "What does it do?"

"It essentially poisons the wendigo in Stiles and he should puke it up." Scotts says and Derek sighs with relief.

Peter interjects, "And here's Scott's but."

Scott sighs, "But, there's a chance it could kill Stiles too."

Derek closes his eyes and thinks quickly. "It's our only option. He'd kill us if we didn't at least try."

"He'll probably kill us anyways." Peter says smugly. "I mean look at what he did to you. You're an alpha with a regular beta and me at not even half strength. Stiles is going to kill us."

...

Present time...

It's the first day of school and Scott is heading to his second period English class. Stiles walks in after Scott takes his seat, then takes the one next to him.

"How is he?" Scott asks, seeing the pain on his friend's face.

Stiles shakes his head, "I couldn't even get out of Derek's car this morning. I just sat there for an hour staring at the hospital."

Scott places a hand on Stiles' arm, "He's gonna be fine. He's got my mom looking after him, and she said she'd call if anything changes."

Its only a small comfort, but it's better than nothing and so Stiles gives a trying smile. Allison an Lydia walk in, both looking exhausted, Allison more physically, and Lydia as usual takes the emotional.

"I heard about your car last night. You two alright?" Scott asks.

Allison nods, "We're fine, but the deer..."

"It was terrified." Lydia says finishing her best friend's sentence. "I don't know how but I could feel it's fear, and I felt like something awful was just coming. All night long I just kept waking up, screaming my freaking head off."

She stares out the window and Stiles notices the bandage on her ankle. "Lydia, is that from the accident?"

She shakes her head, "Prada bit me."

"Your dog?" Stiles asks.

"No my designer handbag." She gives him an annoyed look, "Yes my dog. Why?"

Stiles looks at Scott and then back to Lydia, "First the deer and then your dog..."

"Mr. McCall," The new teacher, Ms. Jennifer Blake calls out. They all turn to her, a snow white-like beauty, and Scott follows her outside. "I'm sure it's an emergency if your mother needs you to leave school early, but I have to be honest, with your track record. I just don't want to see you falling back into old patterns."

"I won't." Scott says wide eyed and full of hope. "This year's going to be different."

She gives him a look of hopeful desperation. "Resolutions are only good if you keep them, Scott."

He nods and practically runs down the hall to his bike.

Lydia sits at her desk tapping her pencil quickly, thinking about what Stiles had said just before Scott had to leave. "What's that they say about threes?" She tilts her head up and slightly to the right, "once, twice."

A bird smacks hard into the window, leaving a trailing bloody smear on the window. Second bird hits, this time cracking a pane. Stiles looks out into the distance. An entire flock is headed toward them. Each one crashing through the glass filling the room. Jennifer screams for everyone to get down. Students are pecked and clawed, leaving most of them cut up and bloody.

...

Scott arrives at the hospital and is met by his mom. "I'm so sorry to pull you out of school, but they brought him in a little while ago and I knew you'd want to see him."

The beta's eyes widen, his heart sinks. "Where is he?"

Melissa places a hand on her son's shoulder, "They just took him back to surgery. It's going to be a while before you can see him." She looks him in the eye, "There was a girl with him though, he said she saved him."

"Where is she?" Scott asks his mother, his eyes darting around looking for a sign of her.

"She's heavily sedated, but she's this way." Melissa says leading him down the hallway.

They turn and enter a room, but the patient is gone. Scott turns to his mom in disbelief. She shakes her head, looking at the wet spot of the dripping fluid on the sheets.

...

The Night Before...

Stiles is jumping from tree limb to tree limb, house to house. A familiar scent catches his attention and he changes direction. He peers through the window. Danny is sleeping soundly in his bed. Stiles places a claw against the glass and holds his gaze, smelling the air. He bolts, leaving the teen unharmed.

A few miles down the road he comes across another scent, more familiar than Danny's. He follows it to an apartment complex, the one just below the penthouse. He sees Allison Argent sitting at her desk, polishing her bow. He draws back his claw, preparing to attack, to make his first kill. A third scent fills his senses and he looks up. The smell sends a sense of fear down the hybrid's boney spine and he runs away.

He jumps to another building, searching for another scent. It's too late, he's been found. Scott stands on the rooftop looking at what has become of his best friend. "Stiles. Stiles it's me, Scott."

The hybrids eyes glow a bright emerald and Scott transforms, bracing himself for the attack. Stiles' claws dig deep into his chest and lift him upwards. He's nearly ready to pass out when his body suddenly drops to the ground. Someone roars. He turns and sees Peter ready to attack, his claws out and eyes changed to a cold, steel, blue.

"Run!" He yells at Scott. "Find Derek, and get Isaac on the phone so he can help."

He charges at Stiles and Scott does as he's told. Never thinking he would have actually followed orders from his former alpha again. Peter rushes Stiles and manages to pin his arms down, just long enough for Scott to get away. The young beta scales his way down a fire escape and runs out into a busy intersection. He narrowly misses getting run over by a semi and makes his way to a dark alley way. His shirt is stained with blood and he zips his jacket up trying to cover it. He wipes his busted lips and reaches for his phone. He tries Isaac first and it goes straight to voicemail.

He sighs, "Isaac we need you to stop looking for Boyd and Erica, Stiles is loose and he's going to kill someone if we can't stop him. He beat the crap out me. Peter bought me some time to get away and we...we think he might be going after someone he's got a really strong bond with. Derek's guarding Lydia and I'm heading over there to meet up with him."

He hangs up quickly, but he's worried about Isaac. Not answering his phone, especially when Scott is the one calling isn't like him at all. Scott shakes off the feelings he's having and calls Derek and tells him that Stiles is moving from place to place.

"I tracked him from Danny's to Allison's and I think he's heading your way. Peter's buying me some time to heal and get there, but you might have to take him alone for a little while." Scott can feel his wound slowly healing. It's slower than wounds he's gotten from hunters or other betas, but its faster than a wound from an alpha.

Derek growls on the other end of the phone. "Forget about coming this way, just go find his dad and get him somewhere safe...someplace crowded."

"But, Derek." Scott starts but the alpha hangs up before there's time to argue.

He checks the Sherriff's calendar that he and Stiles had linked up to their phones so they could track him when they needed to. They did the same for his mother, but her schedule wasn't as organized as Stilinski's. Scott sighs when he sees that the Sherriff will be home, which means getting him out will be difficult.

...

Stiles hurls Peter from the roof and makes a leap for the next building, landing hard against the brick wall. He stabs his claws into stony surface and climbs upwards like a spider on its web. He makes it to the roof and suddenly the wind changes directions. The scent is intoxicatingly more potent and seductively mouth watering than any of the others. He sprints in its direction.

He jumps to the ground, crushing a moving car under his own weight. Blood sprays the windshield. The car's crushed frame locks the blood and scent inside, sealing it like an onion in a piece of Tupperware. He leaps again and finds cover in the shadows of various alleyways and rooftops.

The scent leads him home. Scott is at the door talking to the Sherriff, "I uh, I can't really explain why, but I need you to come with me."

The Sherriff stands there staring at the young man. He unfolds his arms and with a worried tone he asks, "Is it Stiles? Did something happen?"

Scott doesn't get the chance to answer when Stiles appears. He grabs the beta and throws him through off the porch and into a tree. His body lands with a thud as he loses consciousness. Sherriff Stilinski looks at the monster before him and reaches for his pistol he keeps on the table by the door, but Stiles backhands him. He lands hard against the stairs and is out cold the moment his head hits the lip of a step. His body tumbles back down. The hybrid lets out a blood curdling sound, his head thrown back, chest out, and foaming slobber coming out the sides of his mouth. He walks inside, crouches down over his father's body, sniffing his body. The aroma makes him salivate and he licks his blackened lips. His fangs appear as he opens his mouth, sharper and longer than Derek's he's moves in to take the first delectable bite of his father's flesh.

Suddenly he roars loudly. It's shrill and his body tenses, jerking his head back. The pinch of a needle in his back. He turns to see Derek, looking human; fear and regret consuming his face.

"I'm sorry I didn't stop you sooner, Stiles." He says just as his boyfriend's body begins to change.

The hybrid teenager is wailing with agony. His skin and lips begin to return to their normal pale pink tones and his muscles and bones shift back into their original places. It seems like an hour has past by the time Stiles' transformation ends. The Sherriff has remained unconscious the entire time, which only adds to his concern. For a brief and fleeting moment, Stiles is himself again, his eyes still a shimmering glow of emerald remain and he vomits up a black liquid. He turns and sees his father lying unconscious and realizes what he's done before blacking out.

...

Scott walks down the hall from the empty room he and his mother had just been in. She's close behind him when he tells her to stop. He smells something, someone. Walking around the corner he sees the elevator open. Isaac is sitting in a wheelchair, he's unconscious and being pushed by a mountain of a man in scrubs. This was no nurse or orderly. The man turns and sees Scott and he smirks, showing his fangs and red eyes. An alpha, from the pack that Derek had told him about. This was the reason Isaac hadn't answered his phone. It had to be.

Scott charges towards the elevator and makes it inside just before the doors close. He's on his feet quickly and takes a swipe at the alpha. He misses and the alpha has him by the throat and slams him against the walls and then the ceiling.

"Do you even know what you're up against?!" The beast growls, "I'm an alpha!" He yells just as the doors open.

The man's eyes go wide feeling a set of claws stab into his back, lifting him up. Derek Hale turns around and says, "So am I." He says before tossing the other alpha down the hallway. The doors close again and he looks at Scott, "Shouldn't you be in school?"

Scott sighs and feels relieved to have been saved by his friend.

...

Stiles is back at school talking to deputies and dealing with Lydia when the bell rings. The cops send the kids home. He walks outside to the blinding sunlight. Allison and Lydia are beside him, each with an arm around him.

"Stiles, do you want a ride?" Allison asks seeing the pain settling back in her friend's eyes. The events at school were a welcome distraction from reality, but now the dust had settled and his mind returns to the thoughts of what Derek had told him had happened.

He looks at the ground and says, "HIs name was Jacob Thomas."

Lydia runs her hand up his back, "Who?"

"The guy I killed last night. I jumped down on his car, he was in it and I ...killed him." He looks at Lydia, "He was on his way to meet up with his friends to celebrate his birthday, he was twenty-four years old."

Allison squeezes his arm, "You weren't in control Stiles. No one was prepared for what happened to you. This wasn't your fault. It's the wendigo that slashed you's fault. It did this, not you."

He turns and looks at her, "Yeah, then why do I feel so horrible? Why do I feel like I deserve to die for what happened last night?"

"Because you're a good guy, Stiles." Lydia says grabbing his attention. She wraps her arms around him.

They end their embrace and Allison is the first to speak, "Come on, let's go check on your dad."

Stiles nods. "You might have to force me through the door."

They both nod.

He sighs, "You might have to drag me out of the car, too."

Allison smirks, "Don't worry, I have ways of making boys get out of my car when they don't want to."

He smiles, knowing how serious she is. He knows it should frighten him, but he's grateful knowing that Allison is willing to physically motivate him to see his father, no matter what torture device she has to bust out.

...


	6. Chapter 6

"Thanks for helping Isaac back there. I owe you one." Derek says to Scott as they walk into the remnants of his family home. He begins to rummage through a few floor boards looking for herbs to help speed up Isaac's healing process, while Scott lays his boyfriend down on an old, burnt table.

Scott shrugs and strokes the blonde's forehead with his thumb, "I'd do anything for him. I just wish I'd been there to help him."

Derek sighs, "Then Stiles would have done more harm to people and would be depressed than he is right now. Isaac was out looking for the pack, because they're his family basically, and Erica's sort of his best friend...or she was before Boyd bonded with her."

"Yeah, he told me how close they got. He said she was the first person he came out to, besides his dad."Scott says staring down at his boyfriend. He listens closely, focusing on the soft thumping sound of Isaac's heart.

Derek drops his gaze, "I knew, I just wanted him to tell me himself, and the night his dad died I was prepared to beat the crap out of him for what he'd done to Isaac." He sighs and looks back at Scott, "But then Jackson turned into the kanima and because of Matt, he killed the bastard."

"He's worried that you're gonna kick him out now that you know about us." Scott says softly, almost wishing he hadn't said it.

Derek grabs the last herb and stands up, "Why would he think that? I wasn't mad yesterday after I saw the way you looked at each other. I don't care that he's dating you, but he's part of my pack and even though you and I have an understanding, I will kick your ass if you hurt him."

Scott laughs halfheartedly, "Okay." He stops and remembers that there's been something that he's wanted to ask Derek for a few days now. "Hey I need your help with something, and you did say that you owed me one."

Derek stares at the young beta and wonders what kind of trouble this will result in.

...

Stiles stood next to Allison's car, shaking his head he mutters, "I can't. I can't do this."

Lydia places a hand on his shoulder while Allison moves to the back and opens the trunk. "Yes you can, Stiles, he's your father, and you need to see him. If only because he needs you to do this."

"I don't know if I can even move from this spot." Stiles stays in a whimpering voice.

The trunk of the car slams shut and Allison holds up one her family's taser batons and touches it to the car's roof, making Stiles jump out of his skin. A high pitched squeal comes from the boy's mouth and he finds himself gasping for breath as he's stared down by the raven haired beauty that is his best friend's ex-girlfriend. He swallows hard as she steps towards him and a fiendish smile cross her lips, "We can do this the easy way or the hard way, Stiles, your choice."

Lydia chokes back a giggle and Stiles turns to her, giving her pleading look, "Don't give me that look, you're the one who's being a pussy."

Stiles' jaw drops. Never in his life has he heard that word come from Lydia Martin's mouth. Normally her witty vocabulary choices are far more articulate and venomous, but he couldn't deny it's appropriateness. He turns back to Allison as she touches the baton back to the car and sparks fly.

Stiles yelps, "Okay... let's go inside."

Allison smiles and turns the baton off and conceals it under her jacket, "See I knew you'd make the right decision."

Inside they find his dad's room and Stiles looks at his friends for encouragement. Allison smiles and glances at Lydia as she grabs the handle, turns the knob, and the two of them push Stiles through the doorway, closing it behind him.

His whole body is shaking as he looks at his dad, looking peaceful, amongst the wires and beeping machines. Taking the chair next to the bed he sits down and starts to reach for his dad's hand, but he sees the scratches on his arm, the bruising on his face, and he pulls back. He can feel his heart racing, pounding hard in his chest. His breathing is quick, and erratic. He stands up, flipping the chair backwards.

Lydia and Allison are in the room and grabbing him before he can even turn around. "Just breathe." Lydia's voice whispers into his ears.

Allison spins him and sees his eyes glowing bright emerald. "He's changing!"

"Stiles look at me!" Lydia says grabbing his face. "Focus on Derek. Think about him. Your first kiss, tell me about it! What was it like, what did it feel like."

Stiles is gasping, "It was something that just happened. Started...it started as a joke."

"Why?!" Allison asks seeing his eyes flicker back to normal, but then light back up.

"I was joking that he wanted me, and ..." Stiles feels tears running down his cheeks, the saltiness hits his tongue and he feels even more pathetic. "And...I...kissed him. He kissed me back."

"What happened next Stiles?" Lydia asks while gently rubbing his back.

Stiles makes a noise that can only be described as a coughing gasp. "we...again...kissed...better. He...Derek...spent...night...my place."

His breathing is slowing, but Lydia presses on to keep his mind on Derek and not his dad. "What is about Derek that you love? You've told him that you love him, haven't you?"  
Stiles nods quickly. "Two days...ago...He said it first. I was ..I I was dying, he bit me. I passed out. Woke up at his house. We had sex last night."

Lydia and Allison both make mental notes to ask for details later. They see Stiles finally getting control of his breathing. "He said it wasn't my fault."

The girls hug him, "It wasn't, Stiles." Allison whispers.

"It may feel like it now, but it's really not your fault. You didn't want to be turned. You're just a boy who fell in love with a werewolf who saved you by biting you, and didn't build a strong enough cage to hold a hybrid." Lydia says seeing Stiles start to glare at her, but he know she's only picking on him to make him focus on something else, and maybe find a way to justify what happened to himself so that he can move on.

"I love you guys." Stiles says wiping a tear from his eye.

Allison smiles, "I'm just glad I didn't have to my thunder stick on you." She pulls part of the baton out and puts it back.

Lydia shakes her head, "Lightning rod would be a better name for a taser baton, because thunder stick is the thing I keep in my nightstand on lonely nights."

Allison blushes and Stiles feels intrigued and slightly aroused. "Anyways..." Allison says, "we should probably stay in here with you so you can talk to your dad and not freak out."

Stiles nods and reclaims his chair, and this time takes his dad's hand.

He starts to talk to his father, "I'm sorry, dad. I never wanted to hurt anyone, especially you."

A hushed whisper comes from the back of the room and he can tell it's Allison, and even though it's lower and breathy, it sounds like he's right next to her. "What color is it?"

"Purple, but not like a bright purple...more of a pastel purple,"Lydia says and then looks at her hands, "kind of like my manicure!" She shows Allison her nails and the younger hunter gives her an uncomfortable nod.

Stiles wants to laugh, but he just keeps talking while Allison says, "That's pretty." There's a slight pause.

"It's eleven inches long, and is four inches thick." Lydia says reading her best friend's mind.

He doesn't have to turn around to know that the choking cough is coming from Allison. She might not be a virgin, but she's still a prude when it comes to uncomfortable levels of sex talk..

"Please wake up, dad." Stiles says giving the Sheriff's hand a slight squeeze. His veins blacken and he feels his arm muscles tightening as it moves up.

"Did you just take his pain?" Lydia asks walking back to her friend.

Stiles shrugs, "I didn't think I could do that yet. I mean Scott and Derek both told me they could do that, but I didn't...holy crap, I took away my dad's pain."

The sheriff coughs, grabbing all three teens' attention. They watch as his eyes slowly open. Stiles holds his dad's hand tighter and Lydia runs for a nurse or doctor. "I'm here dad, I'm here."

...

Scott is drenched in sweat, he looks over at his arm. It was still burning and he remembered Derek holding a blowtorch and then nothing. He'd gotten a tattoo with Stiles the week before, but it healed and he didn't know how to get it back, until he remembered Derek's tattoo. Derek had warned him about the pain, and he wasn't wrong. It was the worst thing he had ever felt.

"It worked." He said happily.

Derek nods, "Does it still burn?"

Scott runs his fingers over the sensitive skin feeling it's radiating warmth. "A little."

"Mine did too." He says with a slight laugh.

Scott is about to say something when his phone vibrates.

LYDIA: STILES' DAD'S AWAKE.

Scott shows Derek the text, "You should get over there. You're his best friend. I'll stay here with Isaac."

"You go, you're his boyfriend." Scott says insistingly.

Derek wants to go, but he can only shake his head, "The sheriff doesn't know that I'm dating his son, his underage son."

Scott makes a cringing look of understanding, "Yeah, that could be bad. Got it. You stay here with Isaac."

Derek nods, "Telling him I'm here when he needs me."

"I will." Scott says as he gets to the door. He opens it a looks at the fresh paint on the front of it. "You painted the door?"

"Don't worry about it." Derek says, but Scott can't let it go.

The beta brings out his claws and starts scraping it away. The insignia of the alpha pack shows through and he looks at Derek, "I thought you said the Alpha pack wasn't here yet. That if they came here at all it was to spy on us before they strike?"

Derek sighs, "They've been here for a while, I just didn't want to worry you or Stiles. Isaac and Peter are the only ones that know, that's why he wouldn't let you go look for Erica and Boyd with him. He didn't want you to get hurt too."

"So you think he found them? Erica and Boyd, I mean." Scott asks.

Derek shrugs, "I only know that an alpha tried to kill him at the hospital, or was going to take him too. I don't know."

Scott sighs, "I'll help you fight them, but it's because I don't want to see anyone else get hurt again."

The beta starts to leave when Isaac wakes up asking about a girl.

"What girl?" Derek and Scott say in unison.

...

After a quick exam Stiles is allowed back in the room with his dad, and Scott arrives just as he's about to walk back into the room. The friends hug and Scott whispers where Derek is and why he isn't coming. "Thanks," Stiles says with a happy smile.

A few hours pass and visiting hours end. Mellissa is working the night shift, pulling a double actually, and says she'll look after him, but that everyone needs to get some rest.

As they exit the hospital Stiles looks at the parking lot, "I forgot."

"Forgot what?" Scott asks.

Stiles drops his head, "I left my jeep at Derek's."

"Want me to drive you over there?" Allison offers.

He nods, "Yeah, I think I'm gonna spend the night there anyways. I don't know if I can sleep in my own bed tonight."

Scott wraps an arm around his best friend's shoulders, "I'll go by your place and get you some clothes."

"Thanks, man, I appreciate it." Stiles says before hugging Scott.

...

Derek is sitting at his desk thinking. Isaac's memories were taken by the alphas and there were apparently twin alphas that could turn into one big alpha. Between that and Stiles he had a lot to worry about. Then a single thought comes to mind, one that he wished he didn't need. But, he would make the call tomorrow and deal with it then, as a knock on the door sounds through the loft. The door opens and he sees his boyfriend standing there.

"Allison dropped me off, can I stay here tonight?" Stiles' eyes are filled with tears ready to pour down his face.

Derek is up and wrapping his arms around his love, before the younger man can blink. He kisses the top of Stiles' crown and whispers, "This is your place too. Stay as long as you like."

Stiles hugs him back, tighter than ever. "I don't know if I could do this without you."

"You'll never have to ." Derek says leading him over to the couch.

They sit and Derek takes Stiles' hand. "How's your father?"

Stiles dries his tears, "Awake and really confused. He thinks it was a burglar and a bear that attacked him."

"I'm sorry." Derek breathes.

Stiles looks up and kisses the alpha gently on the lips. "I love you."

Derek smiles, "I love you too."

The door slides open and Scott appears with a bag of Stiles' clothes, "Where do you want these?"

"Just put'em there." Stiles says gesturing the floor in front of Scott.

Scott looks around the room, "Where's Isaac?" He asks as he puts the bag down.

"Waiting at your house. He said he wanted to be with you in your bed, since it's bigger than his cot." Derek says feeling Stiles' thumb moving back and forth on the back of his hand.

Scott nods, "Thanks, I guess I'll see you guys later."

"Thanks, Scott." Stiles says. "For everything."

Scott smiles and raises his arm to scratch the back of his neck and Stiles sees it for the first time since it healed in his Jeep. The tattoo was back, "Oh God, you helped him get that ugly thing to the surface." Scott shoots his friend a scowling glare. Stiles just shrugs, "Sorry, but I told you I hated it."

"Whatever," Scott scoffs with a eye roll. "I like it, and that's all that matters." He says sticking his tongue out at Stiles.

Both of them lose their composure and burst out laughing, "See you later, Scotty."

"Later, dude!" Scott says smiling and waving as he leaves.

Derek shakes his head, "I'm in love with a dork."

Stiles kisses Derek on the cheek, "Yeah, but I'm your dork, Sour wolf."

Derek smiles and kisses Stiles on the lips. "Let's go to bed."

Before Stiles can speak, Derek lifts him up and carries him over to the bed, "This Sour wolf is tired, and I think my dorky boyfriend could use some real sleep tonight." He lays the younger man down on the bed, crawls in next to him and kisses him.

Stiles nuzzles his face into Derek's, breathing his scent in before drifting off into a deep slumber.

Derek smiles when he feels his boyfriend's body relax. A feeling of concern takes hold in him and he pulls Stiles closer as he thinks back to earlier that morning, after Stiles at changed back and expelled the Wendigo, at least most of it.

"The wendigo is mostly gone." Deaton says to Derek as he looks down at the unconscious boy on his table. "While hybrids are rare, they're the one supernatural entity that I've ever come across that can expel part of themselves, but if they go from being say a wendigo, werewolf hybrid to just a werewolf, a piece of the wendigo will remain until something can take its place."

Earlier that morning

Derek swallows hard, "What happens if something doesn't replace the wendigo?"

Deaton hates the answer, but he knows Derek needs to know, "The wendigo will regenerate and possibly expel the werewolf part of Stiles, and if that happens, Stiles will transform permanently and will be gone forever."

Derek sighs, "Know of any supernatural creatures that we can get to bite him that'll let him maintain control of his actions?"

Deaton nods, "There are a few, and I have a feeling that by the time it comes down to the wire, we'll be able to turn Stiles back into a full hybrid."

"How long will it take? Before the wendigo regenerates?" Derek asks as he takes Stiles' hand in his own.

Deaton doesn't miss a beat, he's already calculated in his head the answer, "3 or 4 months, give or take a week or two.

...

Scott enters his room and finds Isaac sitting at the edge of his bed, "You scared me today."

Isaac stands up and walks over to Scott, wraps his arms around the teen , and sobs into his neck. Scott hugs him back and whispers, "It's okay. You're okay."

Isaac looks up and kisses Scott quickly, "I thought I was going to die, and I wouldn't have the chance to tell you..." He hugs Scott tighter.

"Isaac..." Scott whispers, "I love you too."

"That's not what I was going to tell you." Isaac says sniffling his nose, "I ...you got a text earlier, from Jackson. He said he missed you."

Scott steps back, "I didn't get any texts from him."

Isaac shakes his head, "That's because I erased it."

Scott sighs, "I'm not going to leave you Isaac."

"I know that. I just..." He goes back to the bed and sits down. His hand starts smacking the side of his head. "I just have lost too many people."

Scott grabs Isaac's hand and squats down to look him in the eyes. "I know, and that's why I said I'm not going to leave you. I love you, Isaac. What Jackson and I had...we were each others' rebound. You're the one I want, not him."

Isaac closes his eyes just as Scott's lips meet his own. "I'm sorry," Isaac breathes out as their lips part.

Scott smiles, "Just don't be jealous, okay? You're my boyfriend, and tomorrow at school we're going to walk in holding hands."

"I like that idea." Isaac says before running his hands up Scott's shirt, pulling it off. "I've got one of my own for tonight."

Scott smirks, "Okay, but we have to be quiet, my mom's sleeping, and her room is just down the hall."

Isaac takes his own shirt off and smugly says, "Guess you're gonna have to gag me then."

...


	7. Chapter 7

FAIR WARNING THIS CHAPTER STARTS OFF WITH NOT ONE BUT TWO LEMONS...AKA SEX!

Stiles feels warm. Derek's arms have him enveloped into the alpha's body, their legs tangled together with the single sheet that covers them. He breathes in Derek's scent and he relaxes. His mind is blank, clear, but it only lasts for a few seconds, and then the darkness of his mind seeps into the light, and remembers what he did. He sees his father lying helplessly on the ground, then in the hospital. He feels the metal of the car crushing under his weight. It was like stomping a soda can. He smells the man inside's blood and tears well in his eyes.

A tear drops from his eye and lands on Derek's exposed shoulder. The alpha stirs a bit and pulls Stiles closer, his hold becoming tighter. "It's okay, Stiles." He mutters. "I'm here."

Stiles blinks the last of his tears away and buries his face in the crook of Derek's neck. "I don't know if I could do this without you." He says before drifting back to sleep.

An hour later Stiles' phone's alarm is going off. He groans and reaches for it. He sits up when he can't find it and remembers where he is. Derek is gone and Stiles' ringing phone is driving him crazy. He gets up and finds it next to the couch, hits the cancel option on the screen. It's just past seven in the morning. He doesn't want to go to school, but he doesn't know how he'll explain it to his dad. His phone goes off again, a different alert pops up.

HEATHER'S B-DAY PARTY TONIGHT!

He groans. He'd forgotten about the party tonight, and honestly wished he hadn't already promised to go. His dad was being released from the hospital and despite wanting to stick close to him, Stiles knows the sheriff will make him go anyways. It'll be his excuse to order pizza or get some greasy burger that'll just clog his arteries even more.

The smell of food wafts from the kitchen, filling his nose. The scent is more intense than it would have been yesterday. He can smell the pepper, salt, the butter, and pancakes. The fat inside the sausage links makes his mouth water. His stomach growls, just as Derek appears with a tray and plates of food and two glasses of orange juice.

"I thought we could have breakfast in bed, before you go to school." Derek's voice makes Stiles feel warm all over, safe and secure, as if nothing bad will ever happen.

Stiles smiles and follows him back to bed. "I was actually thinking I'd skip it today. I mean, it's only the second day, and there's another full moon coming in a couple of days."

Derek nods, "Yeah, the blue moon is going to be a fun one. But, you can't just skip class because you're going to change again. Deaton already gave us some mountain ash to keep you locked up. Melissa's already said she'll make the circle. After that we'll work on getting you to control it."

Stiles sighs, "I know but I want to help. I know Isaac's coming over later to figure out what he saw when he got attacked. I..."

"Peter's coming to help with that." Derek says bluntly.

Stiles scoffs, "School sounds better."

Derek laughs and leans over and kisses Stiles's lips quickly. "I figured. Now tell me how I did on our first breakfast date."

Stiles smiles taking a bite of pancake, sausage, and syrup. He moans happily. "Good?" Derek asks.

Stiles nods and swallows, "Sooooo good."

Derek smiles, he knows this moment of happiness is only temporary for both him and Stiles. He'd give anything to be able to pack up all of their things and run off to some kind of paradise and spend their lives in peace, but responsibilities of being the alpha forces him to stay. In the back of his mind he worries about how Stiles will handle the day, how the memory of hurting his father, of taking a man's life. He sees how it weighs on him. It's the same weight he holds in his own eyes. He closes them for a moment and then he sees her. She is a constant reminder of what he did. He can still feel it, her blood on his hands, warm and sticky. It's a moment he wishes he could take back, or erase, but he knows without it, things would be different. He wouldn't have Stiles. If she had survived Kate would have probably killed her anyways, she was always the jealous type.

Watching Stiles eat, talk, just be near him, makes Derek feel more alive and happier than he can remember. He takes a bite of his own breakfast and before he knows it they're both finished, the plates and tray lying on the ground in a mess with orange juice spilled out. He's glad he bought plastic wear instead of glass. He's on top of Stiles, kissing him deeply. His hand sliding under the younger man's shirt. Stiles shutters at the touch and rises up under him.

"School..." Stiles says softly between kisses.

Derek slips his hand down, pushing down Stile's boxers. "You can be a little late."

Stiles nods and tugs off Derek's shirt. "I won't be too late if we take this too the shower...two birds."

His mouth is covered by Derek's. Derek backs off and removes Stiles's shirt and then his own pants. He scoops the younger man in his arms and heads off for the bathroom. "This is the best idea you've had all morning."

...

Isaac wakes up with a smile on his face. His body is entangled with Scotts. His boyfriend's tattooed arm is draped across his chest and he kisses the two bands, moving up to Scott's chin and then his lips. Scott stirs, kissing him back sloppily.

Scott moans, grinding his crotch against Isaac's. "Morning."

"Someone's up." Isaac says with a smirk.

Scott pulls Isaac closer, "I think both of us are." His hand slides down between their bodies.

Isaac sighs. "Your mom..."

"Is at work. I heard her leave around four. Must be working an extra shift. Do you want me to stop?" Scott's eyes are locked with Isaac's. He can feel the beta's heart racing with their chest so close.

Isaac shakes his head. "No."

Scott smiles, rolls over and retrieves his bottle of lube from his nightstand. He hands it to Isaac. "I love you." There's a nervousness in his voice. "I trust you."

Isaac's eyes widen. He knows what Scott is wanting. The two times they've had sex it had been Isaac, but now it would be Scott. "Are...are you sure? I mean you said you've never..."

Scott leans forward, brushing his nose against Isaac's. He kisses the blonde boy sweetly. "I want it to be you. I was your first, and I want you to be mine. I mean, at least in this way, anyways." His body trembles when he feels Isaac rolling him over.

Isaac pops the cap on the bottle, pours some of the lube on his fingers. Scotts sighs when Isaac's finger brushes against his hole. Isaac can't tell if it's because of nervousness, or excitement, or fear of pain, which Isaac wouldn't blame him for, his first time wasn't painless, but Scott made him feel safe, so he will do his best to return that safeness. "I'm just going to push one finger in to start."

Scott nods. "Okay."

He presses his index finger and enters his boyfriend for the first time. He goes slowly, seeing Scott makes a slight grimaced look. "Just breathe and try and push out a little."

Scott nods and Isaac slips in a second finger. Scott gasps when Isaac touches something inside him, sending electricity throughout his entire body. "OH GOD! What...What was that?"

Isaac smiles, "Your prostate. You always find mine right away. Why did you think you had to gag me for last night?"

"Oh...OH!" Isaac touches it again. He adds a third finger and Scott begins to ride against his fingers. "More! I ...I need more!"

Isaac looks up at him. "Are you sure you're ready for this?"

Scott tries to reach down and grab his aching cock, but Isaac slaps his hand away. "God, do it now! I need it! I want it! I need you, Isaac, please!"

Isaac smiles and retracts his fingers. He's quick to pour more lube into his hand. He greases his cock up, places Scott's legs on his shoulders, his cock pressing against Scott's hole. He leans down and kisses Scott to muffle the initial gasps as he slips the head in. Scott's fingers claw at Isaac's back frantically until he's able to hold Isaac. "Keep going." He gasps.

Isaac slides the rest of the way in and Scott feels full. He takes Scott's legs and wraps the around his waist. He leans back down, his face hover just above Scott's. "I love you."

"Isaac...move!" Scott says, tired of the small talk. "Love you too."

...

The spray of water makes Derek's hands slip as they slide down Stiles's chest. He kisses the younger man's lips, then moves down from his jaw line to his neck. He feels his boyfriend's hands on his shoulders, pushing him downward. He's on his knees, looking up at Stiles's piercing brown eyes. "What do you want? Say it." His tone is demanding and Stiles moans.

"Suck it." Stiles says, feeling powerful, feeling in charge. Derek always lets Stiles be in charge of how far they take things. Stiles both loves and hates it. Before he'd let Derek take his virginity, he liked that Derek never pressed the issue of sexual favors passed kissing, but now, that they'd both taken that step, he wanted Derek to be a little more aggressive.

Derek takes him into his mouth and he gasps. Stiles runs his fingers through Derek's hair, entangling his fingers and twisting. Derek moans and Stiles forces him further down, gagging him at first, but he breathes through it, swirling his tongue. Stiles can feel himself getting close, but he's not ready for this to be over. He pulls Derek back hard, his teeth scraping against his flesh, but it's gentle and when they hit the head he almost looses it.

"Why'd you stop me?" Derek asks, frustrated.

Stiles smirks. "Let's dry off and finish in bed."

Derek shuts the water off and the two quickly towel off. Stiles runs for the bed, Derek hot on his heels. Stiles stops, spins to grab Derek. Their bodies collide like shooting stars caught in each others' paths. Stiles presses his lips to Derek's, spins the taller man around and pushes backwards, letting him land on the soft mattress below. He smiles as Stiles climbs on top of him, grinding their cocks together as Stiles' mouth meets his own. Derek gasps into Stiles' mouth when he feels a finger enter him.

Stiles looks at him with pleading eyes and Derek with lust driven feelings mixed with his love of the boy on top of him, nods. "I love you." Stiles whispers.

He enters Derek and the alpha cries out. "Stiles..." He says breathless. "Stiles, more...I need...more."

The seventeen year old boy pulls out and Derek turns over, putting him on all fours before plowing back inside. He starts out slow, but quickly picks up his pace. He reaches under and starts to stroke Derek off.

"Stiles. I...I'm close..." Derek is panting, pushing back to meet Stile's thrusts.

Stiles smirks, "Me too, big guy." He gives Derek's ass a nice slap.

The line between pleasure is gone and all Derek can feel is his body releasing his load all over Stiles' hand and his sheets. His muscles contract and tighten around Stiles sending the boy over the edge. He clings to Derek tightly as he rides the waves of his orgasm. He feels if he doesn't his body will fly away and leave the rest of him behind.

Derek collapses, and Stiles does the same. Stiles smiles before kissing his way from Derek's shoulder to his neck. The alpha is warm beneath him. He knows this moment will have to be short, and that they'll both have to shower again. Derek rolls over with Stiles staying in place. Derek kisses him quickly.

"Was that your first time?" Stiles asks.

Derek shakes his head, "Only with someone I love. It happened once before. I was at UCLA thinking I could go there for college. It was about a month before the fire, and I wanted to loosen up, so I slipped a little wolfsbane in my drinks, got drunk, and met this guy, said he was a professor there. He was nice and gentle, but I felt used afterwards, like I wasn't special."

Stiles lays down beside him, running his fingers in circles over the alpha's heart. "You are special. You've always been special to me."

Derek smiles, "I know, that's why I let you do it. That's why I let myself have you the other night. You're the only person I've..."

Stiles can see a flicker of pain behind Derek's eyes as he listens.

"You're the only person that's made me feel like I can be better than I am, ever since..."

"Since the fire?" Stiles asks. He knows how much Derek has blamed himself for that moment in time.

Derek pauses for an instant. "Yeah." He lies. The moment he's really thinking of is too painful and he's afraid Stiles will hate him for it if he ever found out, even though he knows that isn't who Stiles is. He knows Stiles is loyal to a fault, loving, and caring, and always understanding. But still, he doesn't want to place the burden of this memory on him, at least not now anyways.

"I'm late, but I'm going to be really late if we don't get dressed." Stiles says standing up, offering Derek his hand.

Derek pulls himself up and wraps Stiles in his arms. "You're the best part of me Stiles. Promise me something."

Stiles wants to stay like this, the two of them pressed together in this embrace. "Anything."

"Promise me you won't hurt me, because I will never hurt you." Derek says, his eyes full of love.

Stiles kisses Derek. It is a deep and passionate kiss. "I promise." Stiles whispers over Derek's lips.

...

Scott and Isaac are standing on his porch. "You don't have to do this now. Derek can wait until school is over. Hell, you don't even have to do this at all."

Isaac feels Scott's hand find his cheek. He takes it and kisses the palm. "I love you, and I love that you're worried, but I have to do this. I need to know what happened. What if I found..."

Scott sees the concern in his boyfriend's eyes, "Isaac, I get it. I just...I almost lost you. Just promise me you'll be careful. I don't trust Peter."

Isaac smiles before hugging Scott. "I promise. Now go to school, you're way late and so am I. I'll see you after school."

"I'll get your assignments." Scott says trying to hide his fear. He's lost Allison, though he thought they'd be forever, she saw things differently. Jackson was supposed to be a summer fling, but ended up being more than a rebound in some ways. Isaac is different than both of them. Scott looks at him and he sees endless possibilities. From the moment they entered the rave and he gave Isaac the medicine to knock Jackson out, he's felt something more for the beta, something he could never put his finger on until Isaac took that first step, that first chance, and kissed him.

He smiles thinking about it as he gets on his bike, putting his helmet on and driving off. Isaac had come over for pizza and late night video games to cheer Scott up. They were both reaching for the last slice. Their fingers touched and Scott's heart jumped when he heard Isaac's speeding up. He looked into those smoky, blue-gray eyes. Scott wasn't expecting it, but Isaac just did it. He kissed him. Scott didn't pull away, like he thought he might, but something shot through him. It was deep and electric and he wanted, he craved more of it, so he kissed Isaac back.

"I love you, Isaac." He whispers. He knows Isaac can't hear him now that he's at the end of the street and the sound of the engine, but still, he needed to say it, just in case.

...

Stiles decides to skip school altogether. He goes to the hospital and gets Melissa to make the call for him so he can spend a little time with his dad, who while disappointed that Stiles is missing his second day of school, welcomes the time with his son. They're letting him out later that night. His injuries aren't as bad as they could have been, and his brain scans all came back clean, so he's allowed to go work in a couple of days. Stiles knows better though. His dad will return to his post as sheriff as soon as he's released and slept in his own bed.

Around noon, Stiles tells his dad that he's going for lunch. "Bring me a burger, extra ketchup." His dad says.

"Salad with a side of olive oil and vinegar, got it!" Stiles says with a smile. He can hear his dad cussing him as he walks down the hall.

He doesn't go straight for the take out, instead he drives to the edge of town with his fake ID, and pulls up to the tattoo parlor where he and Scott had been a few days earlier. He cuts the engine of his Jeep and goes inside knowing exactly what he wants.

...

After school Scott gets a text from Isaac saying that everything was fine, but they needed him to meet them at his work. He sighs. He was headed there anyways, but now he worries more about what Peter found out poking around inside Isaac's mind. He arrives at the same time as Stiles.

"Hey, Stiles." Scott says. Something about his best friend is different. "Dude are you okay?"

Stiles nods, "Yeah, just a little tired. Derek and I had a very, exorcise filled morning."

Scott nods, "Me too. I uh...This is weird, right?"

Stiles shrugs, "I don't know. I mean you've walked in on me doing myself, and I've walked in on, and had to listen, about your's and Allison's adventures between the sheets. Besides I was on top this morning...It was awesome!"

Scott laughs, "Dude, be glad Derek's not here. I'm pretty sure he doesn't want his pack knowing you topped him. But I let Isaac be on top this morning. It was awesome! I didn't..."

"Think it would feel that good. I know dude, me too." Stiles says and the two laugh.

Moments later Derek arrives with Isaac and they head inside. Deaton sets up an ice bath and orders Isaac to remove his shirt. When Deaton explains that its dangerous and that they were basically going to slow Isaac's heart until it was almost completely stopped, Scott pulled the beta to the side.

"You don't have to do this. We know you found Erica and Boyd. We can go off what Allison and Lydia found out about that mark your rescue girl left on their arms, and the little bit that Peter got from your memories." Scott looks deep into Isaac's eyes and sees desperation and determination.

Isaac gives him a soft smile. "I have to do this. For...for our friends...for our pack."

Scott pulls him in. "I can't lose you."

Isaac smiles, thinking back to how just twenty four hours ago, he was worried about the same thing. "I'll be fine. I've got you right there with me."

Scott kisses him and holds him for a moment more. They part and Derek looks at them, annoyed from having to wait. "Let's get this over with." He says glaring at Scott.

Isaac climbs into the tub. Scott and Derek are at his head, their hands on his shoulders. He's nervous and he looks at Scott. "I'm right here." Scott says reassuring him.

...

Later that night Isaac is still shivering, wishing that it had been someone else. Scott had wanted to stay with him, tend to him and keep him warm, but he made him go out with Stiles to a girl named Heather's birthday party. Derek was staying behind as well since he and Stiles weren't completely public knowledge yet, and a high school party just isn't his seen.

"Do you have a plan for how we're going to save them?" He asks Derek.

Derek sighs, "I'm going to have to break into that vault, but we've got to figure out which bank it is first, and hope that not all of the alphas will be there waiting."

"They've been gone for so long, and Eirca..." He feels a pang of guilt in his chest. She'd tried to convince him to go with her and Boyd. She said they would join a new pack and live a new life away from Beacon Hills. He told her about his feelings for Scott, and she laughed at him. She said that Scott would never want him that he was straight and that he'd find someone else that would actually want him. He considered it. He was even packed, but Scott had showed him how to take pain away from those who are suffering, and he knew he had to stay and help. Now he wonders if he did the right thing.

"Don't." Derek's voice cuts through Isaac's mind like a knife. "Don't blame yourself for not going with them. They chose to run, and while I will save them, they're the ones that put themselves in this position. You didn't get Erica killed, she did." Isaac knows Derek is right, but that he also doesn't really feel any anger towards his other two betas, but it's the truth, no matter how unkind it might seem.

Isaac nods, "I try not to, but.."

"I know." Derek says not needing to say anything else.

Derek's phone rings and its Stiles, "Is the party boring or are you in trouble?"

Isaac doesn't know how he feels seeing the smile that is worn by his alpha. It's big and bright, and entirely too happy for the man who gave him a new, a better life.

"Stiles, I told you, you can have sex with one girl, and I know I said it had to be Lydia, but if this Heather girl is throwing herself at you, go for it...just make sure you use protection and shower before you come over tonight, because I will show you who really knows how to please you later." Isaac can practically hear Stiles gulping on the other end of the phone. Derek turns and sees Isaac and his face reddens, "Stiles, have fun, I'll see you tonight."

Isaac is about to speak. "Don't say a word!" Derek says pointing his finger at the beta.

"I didn't say anything." Isaac says. "Wait, did you just give Stiles a free pass for tonight?"

Derek sighs, "Stiles and I are both bi, but he's never been with a girl and I have, so we both agreed that he could have sex with Lydia if he ever got the chance. He said if that happens I get to be with one girl afterwards, but I don't want anyone but him. I just want him to get to experience that."

Isaac nods, "I sometimes wonder if I should do that for Scott. Give him permission to go for a girl every now and again, but I don't think I'd be okay with it."

"Scott's in love with you." Derek says taking a seat next to his beta. "He looks at you differently than he looked at Allison or Jackson."

Isaac's eyes widen. "You know about him and Jackson?!"

Derek nods. "I caught them making out in the woods one afternoon, and I'd seen the way they had these stolen glances moments and I just decided they'd tell me when they were ready, just like I thought you'd tell me when you were ready."

Isaac drops his gaze. "I'm sorry for hiding it from you, it's just my dad hated that side of me, and Erica was the only person who knew until I kissed Scott."

Derek pats him on the shoulder, "Isaac, it's fine. It's a big step, and I know how people can be. My parents...I thought they knew I was bi, but boy was I wrong. They told me they loved me, but I can still remember the way my mom would cry behind closed doors when she thought the house was empty. My dad didn't look me in the eye for a month, and Laura and my other sister Cora were shocked. They knew me as a lady's man, but Peter knew. He actually introduced me to my first boyfriend, and then he broke us up by making out with him."

"Peter's gay?!" Isaac asks.

Derek sighs, "Nope, he's just a dick who got jealous of me spending time with someone else."

A little while later Stiles calls Derek back, explaining that Heather had led him on and completely disappeared from the party. Derek laughs, but comforts him, promising lots of cuddling and touching. He tells him that Allison and Lydia might have a lead on the bank, but Derek shrugs it off, muttering a few choice words. Isaac laughs and heads off to bed. He sighs, wishing Scott would come over and hold him and tell him that everything's going to be alright, and that Erica is alive. Something else crosses his mind and he thinks hard on it, a simple question. "Who is the girl in the bank vault with Boyd?

...

Hey guys! Okay, so I'm trying to blend 3A with this story as best I can. I kept getting a few moments crossed and had to stop and go back and forth with what had happened so blanks could be filled in.


	8. Chapter 8

The Sheriff sighs when he enters his house. "Who fixed the door?" He asks noticing the new white one.

Stiles shrugs, "Uh, Derek paid a guy. He uh...said it was a get well soon present."

His father nods. "I see. So, this has nothing to do with the fact that you two are dating?"

Stiles swallows hard. He can feel sweat suddenly coating his forehead. "How? How did you know?"

The Sheriff shakes his head. "Kid, you do realize that I tend to work nights and occasionally I come home to check on you."

"You do?" Stiles asks.

"Yes, kiddo, I do." He says taking a seat in the living room. "I good snoring from behind your door so I figured you were just sleeping really hard, then it sounded like you were having a nightmare. I had the door partly open and there you were with Derek Hale."

Stiles stares at his father. His heart is racing. "Why didn't you bust us?"

"Oh, I wanted to, believe me I did." The sheriff says shaking his head.

Stiles takes a seat in the leather chair across from his dad. "So what changed your mind?"

The sheriff sighs and shakes his head. "I still think I should have, but then he pulled you closer and told you he'd keep you safe." A smile crosses his son's face. "It made me realize that you finally had someone, someone that loves you the way I loved your mom, and I didn't want to mess that up for you." He sighs, "Even if that person is older than you and not exactly who I thought you'd end up with."

Stiles tilts his head, "You mean a girl? Cause I can't really help that I love Derek, dad."

The sheriff shakes his head. "No, I actually thought you'd end up with either Lydia or Danny one day. They just seemed like good fits for you."

"I get Lydia, but why Danny?" Stiles vaguely remembers his father telling him that he wasn't gay, at least not dressed like he had been.

"Kid's had a crush on you since he was ten. How have you not noticed?" Stiles looks at his father in disbelief. He'd asked Danny himself if he found Stiles attractive, but then again he never got an answer out of him.

"Look, Stiles, I can tell you've got plans tonight. So I won't keep you. Just promise me one thing." Concern takes hold of the sheriff's face.

Stiles leans forward, "What's that?"

"Use protection." The older man says as his son's eyes widen. "Derek's older and I'm guessing has a lot more experience. I know you can't get pregnant but that doesn't mean you can't catch something you can't get rid of."

"OH MY GOD, DAD STOP!" Stiles says before running for the door, fingers in his ears screaming, "Lalalalalalala."

...

Derek is sitting at his desk, going over the bank blueprints that Stiles and Scott had emailed him. He looks around the room, sniffing. Stiles is everywhere now. He smiles realizing how good it feels to be have his boyfriend's scent all around him. He hears the click of the front door latch. Peter walks in with Scott behind him. Scott looks annoyed. Derek knows if anyone else hated Peter as much as he does it's Scott.

Before Peter can slide the door closed and grabs the edge and pushes it back, revealing Stiles with a devious smirk. It fades the moment he sees Peter. "Oh, you're here."

Peter sighs. "Yes, and it's so good to see you too, Stiles. Although I must say that I prefer the monstrous hybrid that was rampaging through town."

Stiles's eyes flare bright green as he growls, baring his fangs as a roar erupts from his throat. Peter barley blinks and he's sliding across the floor of the loft. "I see I've touched a nerve."

Stiles shakes his head, walking over to Derek and planting a quick kiss on the alpha's lips. Derek smiles, "Thanks for helping polish the floors." He glances over at Peter, who stumbles to his feet.

Stiles smirks. "They were looking a little dingy, and I know how you hate dirty things."

Derek smiles, "The need to be taken care of and sometimes, given a little spanking." His hand pops Stiles's butt and the young hybrid leans forward, pressing his lips to the alpha's.

Scott tries clearing his throat, but his friends are too engulfed by the kiss to hear him. "Could you guys stop?! We need to focus!"

The two break apart and form a plan. Derek will have just enough room to slide in between the wall of the bank vault and punch his way through. Then he's going to get Boyd and the girl that's with him out of there, he just prays that Isaac was wrong. He prays that Erica is still alive.

"You really think you can just punch through a wall that thick?" Peter says with a scoff as he blocks Derek's path. "Let's see that fist." Derek raises his clenched hand, his face stern and annoyed. "You won't have enough room to hit hard.." He's cut off by Derek's fist meeting his face.

Peter groans, his nose is broken, bone penetrating through the flesh. He sets it with his hands and screams. "I stand corrected. You're still fools for going. Deucalion is playing you and you're falling right into his trap."

Derek looks over to Stiles. "Deaton's coming over to make sure you don't shift and lose control. He's got something that can contain you for the night."

Stiles walks over to his boyfriend and hugs him tightly. "Thank you." He smiles when he feels Derek's nose nuzzled in his hair as he kisses the top of Stiles's head. "Be careful tonight."

"I will. I promise." He whispers.

Scott looks at his best friend concerned over Derek Hale of all people. He smiles thinking of how far the two of them have come, how far they've all come. He takes out his phone and texts his own boyfriend.

SCOTT: DEREK AND I ARE GOING TO CHECK THINGS OUT. STAY HOME AND REST. I'LL CALL IF WE NEED HELP.

Almost immediately he gets a response.

ISAAC: I'M COMING! I CAN MEET YOU GUYS THERE. I NEED TO HELP!

Scott shakes his head.

SCOTT: NO YOU'RE STAYING HOME. YOU HELPED MORE THAN ENOUGH TODAY. IT'S MY TURN. I LOVE YOU, BUT I CAN'T DO THIS AND WORRY ABOUT YOU AT THE SAME TIME. YOU'D SAY THE SAME THING IF THIS WAS THE OTHER WAY AROUND. PLEASE FOR ME. STAY HOME AND REST.

He can feel his heart pounding in his chest when Isaac's next text comes through.

ISAAC: FINE, BUT IF YOU DIE, I WILL FIND A WAY TO RESURECT YOU JUST SO I CAN KILL YOU FOR LEAVING ME. LOVE YOU TOO. CALL ME WHEN YOU'VE GOTTEN THEM OUT. YOU BETTER CALL ME.

Scott smiles as relief fills him. The past few days he's done nothing but worry over his friends, and now he can focus on saving two of them without worrying about his boyfriend getting hurt again. Deaton will help Stiles stay in the loft.

"By the way," Stiles says breaking Scott's train of thought. He looks up and sees him still talking to Derek just as Deaton is walking in. "My dad knows about us."

Derek's face pales. "I'm going to prison aren't I?"

Stiles laughs, "The only person putting you in handcuffs is this guy." He says pointing to himself. "He said he was happy for me. I think he actually likes me having a big strong alpha for a boyfriend."

Derek's eyes widen and Scott's mouth is gaping. "You told him about everything?!"

"What? OH! No, he doesn't know about the wolf stuff. He just saw us in bed together, sleeping, and said you protected me from a bad dream I was having." He squeezes Derek's hand, giving him a reassuring glance that their secret was still a secret for now.

Derek grabs Stiles and holds him for a moment. "So does this mean we can be seen in public, do normal couple things like hold hands while we walk down the street, and feed each other food at restaurants?"

Stiles nods, "And I can take you to prom and show off my hot boyfriend."

"I don't know about prom. Might seem like I'm some creepy old guy taking advantage of a high school junior." Derek says rolling his eyes.

Stiles doesn't see the look or get the sarcasm in Derek's words. "Fine, don't be my hot date then. I'll go stag and pick up some hottie there and have my way with them."

Derek laughs, "You do that then, Stiles. Go for it. Have sex with all the hotties you can get your hands on."

Scott groans, "Can we just go save our friends now? I'm getting nauseated listening to you two."

Derek agrees and the two are off. Stiles looks over at Deaton, who has been very quiet up until now. "So, doc, how you gonna keep me from turning into a rampaging monster tonight?"

Deaton reaches into his pocket and pulls out a vile of dark dust. Mountain Ash. Stiles recognizes it almost immediately. "This in a small circle will keep you from getting out and harming anyone until you can learn to control your hybrid side. When the moon is at it's apex and you feel the shift coming, find your anchor. If you can do that, I might let you go free." He throws the jar at Stiles's feet.

It shatters and Stiles looks down. He's encircled by the ash with barely enough room to move around. He hold out a hand. Blue light sparks from nothing. It stings like freezing electricity as he draws back. "Okay, I think I'm good with this for a cage."

...

Scott and Derek stand in the shadows of the alleyway next to the bank. Derek looks at Scott. "What's wrong?" He says with a sigh, knowing Scott's about to argue against this plan.

"Something seems off, the reward doesn't seem worth the risk." Scott says solemnly.

Derek holds back his growl. "I don't care what you've been learning in you econ class, Scott. The risk of my life for theirs is worth it to me."

He leaps from the side of one building, grabbing on to the bars covering a window, then leaping for the fire escape latter. "You don't have to come. I'll understand why."

Scott sighs and follows Derek. Moments later Derek bursts through the bank's wall and he steps into the vault. The room is dark, save for the bit of moonlight filtering in from the vault's new gaping hole, and it's open door. The alpha's eyes widen when he doesn't see Boyd, but instead, Erica steps out into view. Her face is glistening with sweat, her heat pounds loudly in Derek's ears as it's quickens with each beat.

He and Scott smile when they see their friend is alive and sort of well. "Erica." Derek says carefully taking a step towards his beta. "It's me. It's Derek. I'm going to get you and Boyd out of here."

Scott's phone rings and he answers it. "Not a good time Stiles!"

Stiles voice is urgent, "SCOTT! You've gotta listen to me man, the walls their made from a mineral that scatters the moon light."

The beta is confused, but then he hears Peter speak, "It stops the moon light from getting in. The lions that fought the gladiators, the Romans used to starve them for three full days so they'd be more bloodthirsty, more ravenous. They're the lions Scott! You and Derek have to get out of there."

The call ends and Scott looks around the room, mountain ash lines it, connecting at each corner, but it can't be complete or else the two of them wouldn't have been able to enter at all. Then he looks back at Derek. "Uh, Derek, we have a problem."

"He's dead." Erica says speaking of Boyd. Her head twitches to the right, he neck popping its joints as her eyes flare a violent yellow.

A second girl appears, this one with brown hair and brown eyes. Her eyes lock with Derek's. Time seems to stop. It isn't possible! He thinks. She died. The fire, mom, dad, Peter's wife, they all died. She was with them. Laura and I were the only ones not in the house and Peter was the only survivor. How is this... "Cora?" His voice is shaky at best. His heart is racing as time resumes for him. "Cora."

Scott turns and looks at his friend, confused as to how the alpha knows this girl, but now is not the time to ask. They have to save them.

"Derek," Cora growls, "Get out! Get out now!"

A scent of a human catches Scott's attention. He turns to the vault door and sees Ms. Morrell dropping mountain as to complete a circle. "NO! DON'T!" Scott pleads, but it's too late and the guidance counselor is gone.

Erica and Cora both are consumed by the pull of the full moon and become fully transformed wolves. Before either of them can blink Cora has Derek by the throat, slamming him against a cluster of safety deposit boxes. Erica lifts Scott off the ground, digging her claws in so deeply that he can feel her hand wrapping around his heart. We're going to die. Scott thinks. Then the glimpse of fair skin and raven hair catches his eyes and his heart skips a beat.

"ERICA!" Allison's voice rings out into the vault. Her hands are just inches above the line.

Derek screams for her not to break the seal, but seeing Scott that close to death, she has no choice. She has to do something. She has to save him. The line breaks, Erica and Cora roar and sprint out into the freedom of the night.

"What have you done?" Derek demands, more than he asks.

The huntress glares at him. "They were going to kill you. Both of you!"

"And what do you think they're going to do to the people out there?" He says swinging his hand towards the door, gesturing to the outside world.

She can feel the rage the alpha's glare exudes. "Do you have a problem with me? Because I'm not the one turning teenagers into killers."

"No it's just the rest of your family." The alpha growls.

She crosses her arms. "Gerard was not my fault."

"I wasn't talking about Gerard." He says. The look of confusion makes him look over at Scott, "Are you going to tell her?"

Allison looks at Scott. His face holds great pain and heartbreak. "What is he talking about, Scott?"

Scott looks at the ground, then slowly raises his eyes back to Allison. He tells her everything, well as much as he can without breaking down. It ends up being fairly quick and dirty. He tells her about how Victoria had trapped him, tried to kill him by making it look like he'd had an asthma attack, and that Derek had only bitten her to save Scott's life.

"She tried killing you?" She asks in disbelief.

Scott looks at her. He can't continue. He was barely able to give her a quick rundown of what happened. "I'll tell you everything, but I have to stop Boyd and Cora. I have to save them."

"Just tell me why?" Allison asks.

He looks at his ex, wishing he could hold her right then and tell her how sorry he was. How he wished he could bring her mother back. How he would trade anything just for the two of them to at least have a proper goodbye. He doesn't. He just stays there. "I couldn't let that be the last memory you had of her. Not like that."

Derek returns. He's holding Boyd's beaten body in his arms. The once fearsome, lonely giant, is gone. He is now nothing more than a memory that leaves Derek with a crater of guilt in his chest. You were my responsibility. I failed you. I'm sorry. The words of the alpha's heart will never be enough though. Nothing will.

"There's another body in the closet where Allison found Boyd. She's blonde and the same build as Erica. Probably the reason he got confused, plus she's wearing Erica's hoodie, so her scent is on the girl's body." Derek says.

Scott nods, "Was she a wolf?"

"By the looks of it, yeah." Derek says.

With Scott's help he lays Boyd down in the back end of his FJ Cruiser and covers him with a blanket. They'll do as they always do in this situation. Take his body to the woods and make it look like an animal attack or a fall in Boyd's case. His body is too beaten to look like anything other than he was beaten to death or fell off a cliff.

Scott takes out his phone and calls Isaac. "Hey, we need your help."

...

A/N: Hey guys. I'm sorry for the delay. I'm trying to shoot for at least a once a month update, but this one took me a little longer to figure out how to write. It was mostly writing Stiles's being under the blue moon, and deciding to kill off Boyd instead of Erica. I liked Boyd and I thought his character had a lot of potential on the show, but he ended up being kind of boring in the end to me. His death was actually one that I liked, but character wise, I just think Jeff Davis missed the mark with him. Erica I think I can write a little better and I have a plan for her. Stay tuned to find out.


	9. Chapter 9

Stiles is fighting the shift. His mind focusing on Derek. The way he makes Stiles feel, his scent, the way he holds him, the sound of his heart when they're sleeping together, all runs through his mind. Slowing his breathing he looks down and sees the claws at the ends of his fingers changing back into fingernails.

"I changed back!" Stiles said excited. Keeping Derek at the very least at the back of his mind was actually helping him maintain control. I wonder if I'm Derek's anchor. He said it was anger, but I wonder if it changed.

Deaton smirks, "It would appear so. Keep this up for a whole hour and I'll let you out."

Stiles' jaw drops, "But I did good, with the control and the not killing people."

"I can see that, Stiles," Deaton says like he's talking to his son, "but, we must veer on the side of caution."

Stiles just sighs, "Can I at least have a chair or something?" Then he feels something inside hit him. "Great, and now I have to pee!"

Peter smirks, "Oh how I enjoy watching you squirm, Stiles."

Stiles glares at him. "Yeah, just wait til I get out of here. To quote my boyfriend, 'I'm going to rip your throat out...with my teeth."

...

Isaac leaps, no flips out of a tree, landing in front of Derek. "Where's Scott?"

"Tracking Erica," Derek says trying to listen for Cora. He sighs when all he can hear is the sound of fireflies and Isaac's beating heart.

His phone buzzes, flashing Scott's name. "Where are you? Did you find Erica?"

Scott tells him that he hit a glitch and has to drop something off before he can meet up with him.

Derek hates that Scott's lost Erica, but knows whatever caused it has to be a good reason. He trusts Scott that much at least. "Just hurry. Isaac's here and he's worried you've been mauled."

"He was mauled," Isaac refutes.

Derek rolls his eyes, "Shut up and listen for them, and see if you can get a scent."

They wait about ten minutes, listening and smelling the air, but come across nothing.

Isaac looks at the ground, "We could just follow their tracks." He says and Derek looks and sees a pair of footprints smaller than either of theirs.

"I have a better idea." Scott says panting from his run.

...

After an hour of excruciating boredom, Stiles is finally free to pee and help Derek. He's about to go and help when he gets a text from Lydia.

LYDIA: FOUND A BODY AT THE POOL COME QUICK!

Stiles sighs and checks his pockets for his keys. When he feels them he runs for his jeep and reaches Lydia in just a few minutes.

"Where's the body?" He asked frantically.

She pointed to the life guard stand behind him. "It's over there. I already called the police."

Stiles' face makes a quirky expression of exasperation and disbelief. "Why? Why would you do that? Why didn't you call me first?"

"So I'm supposed to call you instead of the police whenever I find a dead body?" She says. Her body is shaking, she's distraught, more frightened by how she'd gotten there without meaning to, and Stiles was helping none of it.

Stiles just stares at her with wide eyes and screams, "YES!"

He drops his shoulders and goes over to the body. Its a young man, about their age. His throat is slashed, blood having poured out of his neck coats his seated form. Stiles notices a rings with the word purity on it, but it and the hand that wears it are just a bloody as the rest of its owner. Poor kid died a virgin. Damn that would suck. Kind of makes me glad Derek gave me the bite. Well, that and the fact that we can be rough in bed and not get hurt in a bad way. Mmm sex with Derek. Definitely having sex when this is all over. Maybe I should swipe some handcuffs from the station and pick up some chocolate syrup. Nah, I think just getting all primal with Derek would be best. God when he takes control...

"Stiles!" Lydia's voice screams in his ears, snapping him back to reality.

He looks at her. "Sorry I was just making sure this was because of Erica and Cora."

Lydia nods, lips pursed. Stiles knows this look, and he knows she's about to make a snarky comment about him. "I wasn't aware you were a necrophilliac, Stiles."

He cocks his head and furrows his brow in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"The tent in your pants gives it away." She points at his crotch and he blushes."You should see a therapist about that, or just tell Derek to play dead, whatever works for you."

"I'm not..." He stammers, "I mean I was thinking about...thinking about Derek and stuff, and then..."

Lydia rolls her eyes and walks towards the gate when she notices flashing lights getting closer, "Whatever Stiles, I won't judge you too harshly."

...

Chris Argent is loading groceries into his car when a bag slips from the rest and hits the ground. He sighs looking into it, "It would be the one with the eggs." His instincts hit him hard and he switches to hunter mode in a fraction of a second.

His gun is drawn and staring down the barrel is Scott McCall. He sighs, "What do you want Scott?"

"We need your help." The beta says with a look of hopeful desperation.

Scott fills him in quickly, but sparing no details, save for Allison's involvement.

Chris feels conflicted. "Why would I help Derek's sister, or anyone in that family? And, I don't even know this Erica girl. Doesn't Allison hate her?"

"She doesn't hate her, she just didn't like Erica hitting on me when we were dating." He can see Chris getting angry at the idea of Scott cheating on his daughter, "Nothing happened, in fact Allison totally kicked her ass, but we need to help her. Plus Cora had no part in your issues with Derek. She was like eleven when the fire happened."

Chris shakes his head, "Scott, that world, your world, it almost cost me my entire family."

"I understand, but uh, can I ask a question." Chris gives him a silent yes. "Why is the gun still pointed at my face?"

Chris shrugs, putting the gun back in his pants, "Habit."

Scott gets a text from Stiles, then looks up to Chris, "Hey do you mind giving me a ride?"

...

They arrive at the crime scene and Chris stops the car. He watches as they zip a young boy's body up into a bag. "Did they do this? Did Erica and Cora do this?"

Scott just stares at him, "We don't know for sure, but we have to stop them before someone else gets hurt or dies."

"I'll help you." Chris regrets it the moment the words slip past his lips. He thinks of how just a few months ago he lost his wife, his sister, his father, and he almost lost Allison. But, deep down he knew he'd always be a hunter. It is in his blood and isn't something he can fight, so he shakes off his fears for now and makes the toughest decision he's made in months.

Chris takes out a few sonic emitters and with Derek, Scott, and Isaac, the four of them lead the she wolves to the high school. Once there they have the girls cornered, but they take off in another direction.

"I'll go, I'm the fastest." Isaac says, and he's gone before Scott can whisper for him to be careful. They take their positions and wait.

Isaac makes it around the corner and sees an explosion of light. He shields his eyes and then three more flashes occur, pushing Erica and Cora inside the building. He looks and sees Allison standing on a bus, bow in hand and then she's gone, leaving it to the werewolves and her father to finish the job. Isaac gets inside and is beside Chris when he sees Scott and Derek getting the girls to follow them into the basement.

The door slams behind Derek and Scott, trapping Erica and Cora inside. Scott gets closer to the door and listens to make sure they aren't attacking each other.

"What do you hear?" Derek asks feeling breathless.

"Heartbeats." Scott says.

Derek looks up a bit, "Both of them?"

Scott gives a slight shake to his head, "Actually, three of them."

...

Stiles walks Lydia into her room and they talk about how the only time this has happened to her before was when Peter used her to bring himself back from the dead. This time was different though, and Lydia could feel it.

"Stiles, would you mind just sitting next to me for a little while?" Lydia's words were fragile and delicate.

He nods and takes a seat next to her. His hand brushes hers and she lays her head on his shoulder. "It's gonna be alright, Lydia. We'll figure this out, I promise."

She turns and looks at him. Taking in all of him with a sense of new found clarity, she leans in and kisses him.

"What was that for?" Stiles asks flabbergasted, but maintaining his cool.

Her eyes are bewildered and she reaches out, placing her hand on his cheek. "You're always the one who's there for me." She kisses him again, this time Stiles finds himself kissing back.

Derek gave you permission Stiles. You can do this. It's allowed. It's not cheating. Oh my God, her hand is on my junk. Aaaaand she's rubbing it. Don't cum, Stiles! Not yet! Condom, need condoms!

"Condom?" Stiles breaths between their lips.

She pushes him back onto the bed while reaching into her nightstand drawer. She smirks when she takes out the condom.

Then suddenly his eyes flash green and change back to their normal perfect brown and Lydia isn't Lydia. He's with Derek. What the?

Derek smiles at him, removing his shirt, moving his hands for Stiles' jeans, undoing them. Before Stiles can blink their naked and he's on top. Thrusting in and out. Derek moaning his name, begging for more. Stiles feels his orgasm building. He flips Derek onto his back and pushes in, thrusting hard and fast.

"Harder Stiles! Harder!" Derek yells before his own orgasm hits.

Stiles feels the muscles around his cock tightening up and he cums. He lays on top of Derek for a moment, kissing his softly. "That was incredible."

"I know. I've never had a guy complain before, but this was a onetime thing." Derek's face is talking but Lydia's voice is coming out of the mouth. He blinks and rubs his eyes and beneath him is his strawberry blonde crush, Lydia.

"Well that was weird." Stiles says breathlessly.

...

Derek's hand is on the door's handle. He looks at Scott. "Close it behind me. Don't open it, no matter what you hear." His words came like a man going off to war.

"You go in there," Scott says worried, "And you're either going to kill them or they're going to kill you."

Derek looks at Scott, wishing there was a better alternative, "We don't have a choice, and I won't let them become killers if they haven't already."

"What about Stiles? If something happens to you..." Scott drops his gaze for a moment, but then looks back to the alpha, "he's never been in love with anyone but you. This would kill him, and he'd never forgive me for letting you go alone."

Derek wants to speak, but he hears one of the girls roar and he's gone before Scott can stop him. He can smell another person, a woman, in there with them. She's close and the stench of her fear consumes the room as it mixes with the pure rage of Erica and Cora. He finds the girls, dodging the swipe of Cora's claws, but he's hit by Erica's. He grabs the blonde's shoulder, holding her back, and then does the same for Cora. His reach isn't long enough though. Their claws slice through his shirt and tear into his flesh.

His vision is fading and all he can think about is Stiles. He can feel him even. It's like he can feel Stiles kissing him. No, not Stiles, a girl. Her body pressed against his own. He can see her, Lydia in all her naked, alabaster glory.

He feels his heart drop. He had given Stiles permission, but he at least thought Stiles would double check before. It was too late now. Suddenly he hears Stiles saying his name and it's like Stiles is making love to him.

I must have lost too much blood. This is weird, even by Beacon Hills standards.

Sunlight breaks through the one window of the basement and he feels Erica and Cora slump before falling to the ground. He hits his knees. He can feel all of them, every scratch, every bit of pain the girls were feeling trying to regain control, and the fear of the woman in the room.

Scott and Isaac help him up. "There's a teacher. Take them I'll help her."

The betas nod, but not without concern. They take Erica and Cora, agreeing to meet up at the loft later. Derek finds the teacher, hidden amongst the office supplies. Wow, she's beautiful. He thinks as he offers her his hand. Her heart steadies as she takes his and they walk out together.

...

Erica is taken to the sheriff's station for questioning. She tells them that she and Boyd were going to run away together and get married, but then an animal chased them through the woods and Boyd fell off a cliff. She told them she'd gotten lost in the preserve.

"Erica," Stilinski asks hesitantly, "did you see anyone else in the woods. Two girls camping, maybe.

She shakes her head telling half a lie. It was Cora who'd come across the girls, but Scott chased her away. Once everything is cleared, they allow her dad to take her home.

Derek watches from the parking lot, still covered in his own blood. His wounds were healing, but taking longer than normal. He wondered if it had something to do with Stiles.

When he reaches the loft Cora is still sleeping. He gives Scott and Isaac the okay to leave and they head home for some much needed sleep. Stiles arrives just after the door closes. Derek turns but doesn't give him the usual smile. He wreaks of Lydia.

"Derek," Stiles says with tear filled eyes.

Derek doesn't turn around. "I already know, Stiles. I can smell her on you."

"Please, just look at me." Stiles begs.

Derek turns and sees the regret painted on Stiles' face. He walks up to his boyfriend and takes him into an embrace. "It's okay, Stiles. You didn't cheat on me."

Stiles sobs, "Then, why does it feel like I did? And... and for a while I actually thought it was you. I even said your name the entire time."

Derek shushes him. "Come on, help me to the bed."

Stiles pulls back, just now noticing how badly beaten Derek looks. "Derek!" Stiles whispers.

"It's not as bad as it looks. I'm pretty much fully healed now. I think watching you have sex, well feeling it actually made me focus on wanting to die rather than heal." Derek's words are honest, but they dig deep into Stiles' soul. "Hey, look at me, I'm not mad anymore. It was just jealousy."

"I'm so sorry Derek. I don't even know how it even happened." Stiles says still sobbing as he and Derek lie down on the soft mattress.

Derek brushes his hair out of his boyfriend's face, "Stiles, I need to tell you something."

Stiles nods and feels Derek's thumb wiping away a tear. "What, did you have sex too?"

Derek laughs, "No, but the fact that you saw me and I felt you, means Lydia acted as a sort of conduit."

Stiles sits up, "What does that mean?"

Derek sighs, "It means you and I are soul mates."

Stiles leans forward and presses his lips to Derek's. "Best news all night."

"Yeah, it is." Derek smiles even though he is happy Cora is alive and home, Stiles being his actual soul mate means everything to him.

...

Two weeks have passed. Two more bodies have been found. One being Heather, Stiles' childhood friend and almost lover. Another is the girl taken in the woods. Lydia Martin however, is sitting in her room pacing. She checks her phone for the time, sighs, and walks into her bathroom. She goes to the counter and picks up a small, white stick, a pregnancy stick.

Pregnant

The word on the electronic reader makes her heart skip a beat. Panic fills her before she drops it into the trash with ten other tests from different brands all saying the same thing.

She picks up her phone and dials the one person who she needs to talk to.

"Hey!" A happy voice says.

"Allison, I'm pregnant." She hears the phone hitting the floor on the other end and then the call ends.

Twenty minutes later Allison arrives. "Sit down and tell me everything. Who's the father?"

Lydia swallows hard. "I think it might actually have two."

Allison's eyes are wide with confusion and surprise. "How...how is that possible?"

Lydia stares out the window of her room, her expression vacant. "I slept with Stiles, but it was like I wasn't me, and I kept hearing Derek's voice. I think I'm having their baby."

Allison stands up, "Come on, we need to talk to someone."

"Who?" Lydia asks wishing this would all just go away.

Allison takes her best friend by the hand, "The only doctor in this town that might actually know what's going on."

...

A/N: Okay It's a little over a month, but what can I say...life's kind of been crazy lately. I've had to work late. I'm working on multiple stories and reading a ton of books lately. Don't worry though, I haven't forgotten this or any of my other stories. I just want to say thank you guys for being patient with me and for commenting on this story, it really does mean a lot.


	10. Chapter 10

"What is all this crap?" Cora says gesturing to all of the new things in Derek's loft.

Derek sighs, sitting on his couch running his hands over the unwrapped gift he's been holding for over an hour. "Stiles feels guilty for sleeping with Lydia. He's basically buying my forgiveness when he doesn't need to."

She scoffs, "Bull, he cheated on you. He's lucky I don't rip his throat out with my teeth."

He puts the present down. "I gave him permission, Cora. I wanted him to have that experience, but then something else happened between us."

"What?" She asks strumming her fingers over the unopened high-def television sitting beside her.

Derek's eyes widen when he sees her claws come out. "Don't open that!" She stops with the tape barely touching her nail. "I'm taking everything back. There's no way Stiles can afford all of this stuff."

"Okay, now tell me what happened." She says with a low growl.

He sighs, "Stiles and I ... when he was with Lydia, you and Erica..."

"Were ripping you to shreds?" She finishes for him.

Derek nods, "But I could feel everything he felt, and he said he thought he was sleeping with me and not her."

Her eyes widen. "That means...but how? I've never heard of it happening between two males before!"

"I know!" He says dragging a hand over his face. "It's weird. I know it means we're soul mates and all, but I haven't told him what else it means."

She punches him in the arm. "Are you stupid?! You know how bad this could be!?"

"Do not lecture me, Cora! I know too damn well what this means." He sighs and returns to the gift and tears off the shiny blue wrapping paper.

His eyes widen when he sees not that it's a book, but what book it actually is. The Last of the Mohicans, is sitting in his hands, it's cover is old and warn, but he knows how old it is, when it was published, and how rare of a find this is. This was something Stiles could never afford. This was a first edition. This was one of the first ever printings, and worth several thousand dollars. He flops back to a seated position on the sofa, mouth gaping.

"What? It's just a book." Cora says looking at the thing like it's worthless.

He meets her snarky gaze and quips back with, "And hell is just a sauna."

She growls and stomps her way upstairs. Derek carefully opens the cover and finds a note tucked inside. He unfolds it while simultaneously putting the book on his coffee table. The note is from Stiles.

Derek,

I did something terrible. I know we agreed that I could do it, but after I did I felt like the biggest betrayer since Judas, and he only betrayed his friend! I love you and I will do whatever it takes to show you how much. Now, I know this is your favorite book, and yes I know how valuable this one is. I didn't steal it, and I didn't buy it. It belonged to my mom. She got it from my Dad, who got it from his dad. Mom told me it was her favorite. She even read it to me a couple times before...Anyways, I asked dad if I could, because I know you and I are forever. This is your favorite book, Derek. I love you more than anything, and you deserve a piece of happiness, even when I'm trying to ruin things. I hope you look at this book and smile, because even though that smile of yours is rare...Derek, it's the most beautiful thing about you.

Yours forever,

Stiles

Derek closes the note, and puts it back in the book. "You need to go somewhere, very special." He says picking up the book. He smiles wide as he looks at it. He places it on a shelf, just above his bed. He taps his finger on a section of bricks and the wall pops open. A hidden safe, now open, Derek takes the book from the shelf and places it inside, next to it a family photo with burned edges, and a small, black velvet box with a note on top that simply says, Someday.

He takes out his phone and calls Stiles.

"Derek! Baby, I'm so sorry! I know I've said it a million times, but I am...sorry that is. I love you and this whole soul mates thing is the best thing ever!" Derek is smiling the whole time Stiles rambles on.

Finally he interrupts, "Stiles...STILES! Stop! I love you. I want you to come over. Please."

Ten seconds pass before Stiles is sliding open the loft's door. "Thank God! I've been in the parking lot all day!"

Derek laughs and walks up to Stiles, "Stop apologizing. I was only upset for day or two because I was jealous and," he sighs not wanting to admit the truth, "I didn't think it would actually happen, and I might have gotten scared you'd leave me for her."

"Never!" Stiles says quickly and without thinking. "Never, ever!"

Derek grabs him and kisses him hard. "Good, because I need to talk to you about this whole soul mates thing."

...

Lydia is sitting on a table in Deaton's clinic feeling utterly humiliated. Allison is stand there, holding her hand.

"It's going to be okay, Lydia. Deaton's going to help figure what this is." Lydia doesn't even hear her best friend.

The sound of a single dog barking has her attention. She stares at the kennel room's door. The dog can't be very big, since it's bark sounds similar to Prada's. She slides off the table and goes to the door. When she opens it, the room and cages are empty. Still she hears the barking. She goes over to the door of one of the bottom cages, a dog's name is written on a piece of paper and taped to the door. Bullet it reads. Lydia takes the nametag and turns to see Deaton standing there.

"His owner just left him last night." Deaton's voice startles Lydia into reality. She nods. "He just disappeared. Had to call his father to come pick the poor thing up this morning. Strangest thing is...his car was here all night."

She looks at him with wide, confused, yet knowing eyes. "He didn't leave. He was taken."

Deaton sighs, "I feared as much." He changes his demeanor back to his usual self, changing the topic. "Now, Allison tells me you're pregnant."

She nods, "About two weeks along." She looks down at her shoes and realizes where she is. "Why Allison brought me to a veterinarian is beyond me."

Deaton smirks, "Well, since the father is a hybrid and we're not entirely certain as to what Peter's bite did to you, I might be the best person for the job."

"Great," She groans.

Deaton leads her back to the table and produces a sonogram machine.

Lydia turns to Allison, looking more annoyed than ever.

"Just give him a chance, Lydia." Allison turns to Deaton, "Is a sonogram even necessary this early?"

He sighs quietly, "Usually it would just show the fetus, but if this baby is what I think it is, based on what Lydia told you...it might be further developed than just a few weeks."

He has Lydia lay back. She raises her shirt before he applies a cool liquid to her stomach and runs the machine over her skin. A rapid heartbeat pulses from the machine.

Lydia's eyes widen, "It's way too early for that!"

"Not with the kind of baby you're having Lydia." Deaton says looking at a baby developed much farther along than a couple of weeks. "It appears this baby, if I were comparing it to a normal one, is about three months along."

Allison speaks for a perplexed and freaked out Lydia. "So what does that mean?"

"It means," Deaton says rubbing his forehead, "that this baby will be born in a few weeks if not days, and it definitely isn't Lydia's baby. It's Derek and Stiles'."

...

"Wait, I'm now a what?" Stiles asks pacing back and forth in Derek's loft.

Derek sighs, "This is why I've been avoiding you. I knew you'd freak out."

Stiles raises his finger, shaking it sporadically in Derek's face. "I am not freaking out!" He withdraws his hand and his voice quiets, "I'm processing. There's a difference."

Derek laughs, "Stiles, you're an alpha now too. It happens when the alpha of a pack finds their soul mate. It's really rare, and I've never heard of it happening between two males before, but..."

"Does this mean I'm like the alpha female?" Stiles looks like he might puke. Then a sudden new fear hits him hard, "Oh God! Can I get pregnant?! Because if so we're using condoms and I am going on the pill tonight!"

Derek can't decide if he should laugh or be annoyed. He just sighs, "No, Stiles, you're not the alpha female and you can't get pregnant."

"You don't know that!" Stiles interjects, his heart beating so hard it feels like it's jumped into his throat. "You said it yourself you've never heard of this happening between two guys before."

Derek's holding him the second he finishes his sentence. Stiles relaxes into the embrace. "I don't wanna get pregnant," He wines. "How will I explain it to my dad?"

Stiles feels Derek's lips kiss the top of his head, his nose nuzzling around in his messy brown hair. "Stiles, shut up."

Stiles sighs and wraps his arms around Derek. "Okay."

...

Allison and Lydia are just about to leave the vet's office when Scott walks in holding hands with Isaac. Allison's eyes meet Scott's and they both freeze. Isaac flinches when Scott drops his hand and he looks at Lydia who looks completely unfazed.

"When," Allison asks pointing a finger back and forth between the two betas.

Scott grabs Isaac's hand again and Isaac smiles, "A few weeks before summer ended."

Allison nods, mouth gaping. "O-okay. Well, Uh, Lydia, we need to go find Stiles and Derek."

"Why are you looking for Stiles and Derek?" Isaac asks, finally speaking.

Lydia sifts her near vacant eyes to the blonde beta. "I'm having their baby."

Both Scott and Isaac have to scoop their jaws off the floor while they watch the girls leave.

...

A/N: Okay this one's a little short, but I kind of like how I ended it. So I hope you guys will like it and continue to review/comment. This one's a little more fluffy than the others but I have a feeling the next few chapters will have more dealings with the Alpha pack, Erica, Cora, and a whole mess of questions revolving around the baby.


	11. Chapter 11

Stiles' sleeping body is pressed against Derek's in a spooning position. He shivers and instinctively Derek pulls him closer, making the younger man's body feel warm. The sound of the loft's alarm ruins the moment and both are on their feet ready for a fight. The door to the loft opens and they both sigh with relief. It's only Lydia and Allison.

Neither girls' presences gives Derek any sort of calming feeling, but Stiles' natural relaxation does. Stiles takes his hand, claws retracting, and gives it a small squeeze that says, It's alright. We can trust them.

Derek sighs and grabs his shirt from the floor and hands Stiles his. Thankfully Stiles had left some extra pajama bottoms at the loft, otherwise he'd be in his underwear right now.

"Uh, hey guys." Stiles says as he pulls his red t-shirt over his head. "What's going on?"

Derek kills the alarm and stares at both girls. Then he smells it. His eyes widen and he looks at Lydia and back to Stiles. This was not what he wanted. This could ruin everything.

"Stiles, Derek," Allison says looking to both of them. "Lydia needs to tell you both something. It's important that neither of you freak out."

Oh God! Derek's voice screams in his mind. No! I...Please don't let it be his.

Derek makes his way cautiously back to his boyfriend and hugs him from behind. Stiles can't help but think Derek's display of affection is weird, since their friends are around, but he decides to take it as progress. Then he feels Derek's heart start beating faster against his back, and he can smell the fear radiating off of his boyfriend. Stiles grabs one of Derek's hands and gives it a soft kiss. Derek sighs into Stiles' hair.

"What's going on?" Stiles asks

Lydia swallows hard. One hand squeezing Allison's, the other placed over her stomach. "I…I'm"—Derek looks away knowing the words she's about to say—"I'm pregnant."

Derek feels Stiles squeeze his hand so tight he thinks his bones might be breaking. He breathes through the pain, listening to the fear filled rhythm of his boyfriend's heart. "What?" It comes out a gasp and Derek catches Stiles when his knees give out.

"Is," Derek starts to speak, helping Stile stand back up, "Is it Stiles'?"

"And yours," Lydia says looking down at the dusty floor.

Derek's eyes widen.

"Deaton says it's not Lydia's because of how fast the baby's growing," Allison chimes in.

Stiles turns to her, "I'm so confused. How is it not her baby too?"

"Because we're soul mates and both male." Derek says breathless.

He'd barely thought two male werewolves being true soul mates could happen, but then again, Stiles being a hybrid makes things different. This baby means so many things for him. Stiles and he will be together, at least in some way, forever. Someone will carry on the Hale family name. But most importantly, his family, however damaged and small it might be right now, is growing.

Lydia tells them how far along she is, and how far along the baby is in terms of normal growth. It won't be long before it's born. Tears fight to break the dam built behind her eyes, but none fall. She smiles and says that she'll have it for them.

Stiles stands there, looking like he's ready to vomit, or pass out, or both, either way it's all a bit overwhelming for him. "How am I supposed to tell my dad about this? What's he going to think of me when he finds out what I am?"

Derek wraps his arms around Stiles from behind. He kisses the back of his boyfriend's neck. Whispering he says, "He'll be fine. We'll be fine."

Stiles turns around. Eyes wide he looks at Derek in disbelief. "My dad…knowing all of this…this supernatural stuff… Derek, it could get him hurt. What if it gets him killed?"

Derek pulls him in and crashes his mouth into Stiles. Stiles wants to fight the kiss, but he can't. Derek's scent fills him. The taste of his lips drawing him further in as he relaxes in his boyfriend's strong arms. "Derek," He murmurs.

Derek pulls back for just a moment, "I promise. We can do this, Stiles. And your dad will be fine. He's already okay with us dating."

Stiles lays his head on Derek's shoulder, "I'm sorry, Derek."

Allison and Lydia feeling incredibly awkward start stepping back towards the door. "We're gonna go. Let you two process this. If you have questions call Deaton. And when you've calmed down and got it together, talk to Lydia about your plans." Allison says as she leads her best friend out.

Derek catches what the hunter says, but keeps his focus on Stiles. The last thing he wants ruining this happy moment is for Stiles to have a panic attack.

He kisses the top of Stiles' head. "Why are you sorry?"

Stiles sighs against Derek's chest, "For not being stronger. For sleeping with Lydia. For making a baby when we haven't even been together six months."

He looks up and Derek just stares at him smiling.

"What's that look for?" Stiles asks perplexed.

"I love you. I love that you worry about my feelings. I love that you love me. You put me ahead of yourself almost all of the time, and the rest is your dad or your friends. You're selfless, Stiles. All you want in return is…" Stiles kisses him before he can finish his sentence.

Stiles breaks the kiss, "I know we have a lot to deal with, the alpha pack, the person committing ritual sacrifices all over town, finding something else to bite me or turn me, and now the baby which will be here soon, but…thank you for that."

Derek gives him a quick kiss, "You're welcome."

"Oh God, you two are so gross." They both turn to see Cora standing in the doorway.

Deaton's last appointment calls and cancels so he lets Scott go home early. They climb onto Scott's bike and they're off for a quick dinner in the park. Grabbing a couple of burgers that Isaac has to hang on to. Fortunately he doesn't drop them. They find a parking spot. Isaac removes his helmet and smirks at Scott, setting the food bag on the seat.

"What?" Scott asks curiously. The look in his boyfriend's eyes tells him he's up to something.

When Scott turns to grab the food he jumps when Isaac grabs his butt. He turns and Isaac's hands are raised, acting playfully as if he did nothing. The grin on his face says otherwise.

Scott smirks, "You're gonna get it."

Isaac runs, but Scott isn't far behind. When he catches up to his blonde boyfriend something's off. Then he smells it. Two of them, not far from where they stand. Scott can see Isaac's got his claws out.

Isaac is seething, "It's them."

Scott knows it's the twins that attacked his boyfriend. As much as he wants to hurt them, he knows two betas against two alphas is a bad idea. "Isaac, don't." Scott begs.

It's too late.

Isaac is gone in a flash, charging after the twins. Revenge and the desire for their blood are the only things on his mind. When he finds them he lets out a roaring howl. The brothers howl back, and then Scott joins the fold.

Before a single punch can be thrown a girl's scream grabs their attention. All four wolves run in the direction of the scream. They stop just shy of the scene of the young man who'd left his dog at Deaton's. The girl screaming was trying to dial nine-one-one. Scott takes the phone out of her hands and gives her a calming look.

"Let me," He says quietly.

Scott calls the police and within minutes they're there. Stiles arrives at the same time, minus one alpha. For once Scott wishes Derek was there to be the alpha, but instead he's dealing with Cora.

"Okay, those two," Stiles says pointing his finger back and forth between the twins, "Look about as worried about this as we do."

"They did this. They tried to kill me. They killed Boyd. They killed the girl that saved me." Isaac stops talking when Scott grabs his hand.

Scott looks at his best friend. "Stiles, this looks bad. I mean Isaac has a point."

"Do you not see the lack of werewolfness in these murders? Why the hell would they strangle them? And if a werewolf slit all of those throats, there'd be more than one cut…Unless our killer has only one finger." Stiles finishes his rant with a hand toss and a rolling of the eyes.

Scott looks at his boyfriend, "He makes a good point too."

Stiles sighs, "Whoever's doing this is targeting virgins. First Heather, then the life guard, then Caitlin's girlfriend, now this guy."

"I don't think he was a virgin," Isaac says.

Stiles looks at him curiously. Scott gives him a concerned look. "What do you mean?" Stiles asks so Scott won't have to.

"See the sobbing blonde," He points to a girl talking to one of the deputies. Stiles and Scott both nod, "Well I caught her on her knees with him under the bleachers last year, so I doubt it didn't go further, because…" HE stops talking because Scott's looking at him like he can't decide if this is turning him on and he wants to take Isaac right then and there, or if Isaac's a dirty perv. Either way he trails off and stops talking.

"Go on," Stiles says forcefully. The alpha tone comes out without his even realizing it. Scott turns and looks at him wide eyed. "I'll explain later," He says to Scott, "Isaac finish the story."

Isaac sighs wishing he could keep his mouth shut, "I stuck around. They had sex. I went home and emptied a bottle of KY and used about a thousand tissues."

Scott's mouth is gaping as he stares at his blushing beau.

Cora's training hard, preparing for the next time she comes across an alpha that isn't a member of her pack.

"Don't overdo it, you're still recovering." Derek says with brotherly concern.

She drops down and starts doing pushups, "I can handle it. I'm fine. I just need to be ready."

Derek kicks her arm and she falls on her face. "No you're not. You need to take it easy. We'll get you ready after you've had time…"

Derek stops talking the second the alarm goes off. He can smell them before he can even think. The door swings open. A woman with tan skin and black hair walks in barefoot. Cora charges her, but the Titan of an alpha that had attacked Scott and Isaac at the hospital grabs her by the throat and pins her to a wooden beam. She struggles but can't break free.

Derek roars and charges the female. Her eyes glow red as she deflects his attack before hitting him hard in the chest. Derek lands hard on his back. The woman kicks him in the ribs, rolling him onto his stomach. Before he can get to his feet, she rips a long pipe from above and stabs it through Derek's back and out his chest. He roars with fury, ignoring the pain.

Then the room falls silent as a third alpha, the leader, enters the room. He's a blind man, tall, but not overly muscular like the alpha currently holding Cora. There is an air about him that cannot be explained by anything other than he exudes power and sophistication with a dash of ferocity. He walks over to Derek, squats down and runs his hands over the young alpha's face.

"You're right, Kali. He looks just like his mother," The leader says looking to the female.

The sheriff is annoyed to say the least that his son is at yet another crime scene. "Why are you always finding dead bodies?"

Stiles shrugs, "Just lucky I guess."

His father just shakes his head, "Take your friends and get out of here. Go back to class."

Stiles rolls his eyes at the same time letting out a roaring scoff. "So stupid. Why can't I help investigate. Me my friends found the stupid dead dude tied to a tree." He mutters as he sulks over to his friends.

Scott pats him on the shoulder and leads him back towards school with Isaac in tow.

They're almost out of the woods and onto school property when Stiles starts screaming. He's clutching his chest. Falling to his knees Scott begins to check him to see what's wrong. "Stiles…Stiles what's wrong? What's happening?"

Stiles' eyes flare bright green. He tries to scream again as tears fall down his pain stricken face. His hands hit the ground crunching leaves and grass beneath his hands as his claws come out. "Derek," he breaths before coughing up blood.

Scott looks at Isaac who is turning so pale, Scott's worried he might faint. He turns back to his best friend, "What's happening with Derek, Stiles?" Scott's voice is urgent.

"They're killing him." He looks up to Scott's face. He's trying to be strong but the pain is too much and he cries harder as he begins to see what's happening. A blind man touching his face while Cora is in a chokehold by a Titan of a man, and he can feel the pipe that's ripped through Derek's body. "I can … I can feel him, Scott." Stiles' words come out in a whimpering whisper.

"Where is he?" Isaac asks finally able to function. The fear of losing his alpha, of losing the man that helped him save himself from his father—could die.

"Loft," is all Stiles can muster.

Scott looks to Isaac. He knows his boyfriend wants to go help his alpha and friend, but he won't let him. "Isaac, I need you to stay with Stiles."

"No, I'm going to help Derek," Isaac says insistently.

Scott shakes his head, "I love you, but this is my job." He grabs Isaac and kisses him quickly, "Stay with Stiles."

He's gone before anyone can stop him.

Stiles turns to Isaac, "Help me up. We have to help them. I have alpha power. I can…"

"Yeah, I know…" Isaac growls lifting Stiles up quickly.

Allison and Lydia are walking through Macy's looking for anything baggy that might be able to cover up a quick pregnancy, while still keeping Lydia looking chic. They've just left the plus sizes and are looking for the maternity clothes when they hit the baby clothes. Lydia stops dead in her tracks. Allison takes her hand.

"You okay?" She asks feeling the slight shake in Lydia's grip.

Lydia as always puts on her best face and flashes Allison her someone could be falling in love with your smile, smile. "I'm fine. I'm having the baby of two male supernatural creatures, and I'm finding dead bodies, but I'm fine."

Allison shrugs knowing it's what Lydia would want her to do. "Okay. Should we get the baby an outfit or two?"

Lydia pretends to ponder this, "Oh we're definitely getting this baby clothing. If I have to carry it, I get to dress it. Stiles can barely dress his dorky self, and Derek's version of fashion is jeans, wife beaters , and leather jackets. I did buy him this really cute sweater with thumb holes. Because he seriously needs to update that wardrobe of his."

Allison laughs and says, "Come on, let's go pick out something gender neutral."

By the time Scott reaches Derek's loft he can smell that the alpha's have left. He's at a dead sprint when he gets off his bike. Inside he finds Derek supporting himself by leaning on the support beam. He sees the blood and now healed hole in his chest. Cora is sitting on Derek's bed, fuming.

Stiles and Isaac run in right behind Scott. He turns to see Isaac looking relieved and a blur of Stiles sprinting past him. Derek's wrapped in his boyfriend's arms.

"I'm alright," Derek murmurs, still trying to steady himself.

Stiles looks into Derek's eyes, "Derek, I felt it. I felt all of it. I saw them choking Cora and I could feel the pipe in your chest." He places his hand where Kali had impaled him. "We have to stop them."

Derek sees the fear Stiles has for him. It's something Kate never had for him. None of his past relationships, male or female, had cared about him that much. "We will," He breathes. "We will." Now if only he could tell him about what all the Alpha pack wants, and it's not just him. It's Stiles too.

….

A/N:

Okay I am so sorry for this chapter being over three months late. I had it started and then I lost the file. I tried rewriting it, and it took forever to get it together. I'm not sure when I will start the next chapter, but it won't be long. I've been trying to write an actual book for a while now. I keep starting over and now I'm deep into that story and it's really getting good. I'm really proud of it and it and my job have pulled my focus, but I'm taking a break from it so I have time to focus on this one. I'm probably going to rewatch 3A at some point this month to refresh myself on the full story to blend in with this one. Please continue to review and let me know your thoughts. I promise you this, I may be slow on updating chapters from time to time, but I never abandon my fan fiction stories.


	12. Chapter 12

"Stiles, your dinner's getting cold." The sherriff says watching his son push around his mashed potatoes.

Stiles had come home that afternoon looking more than a little shaken. Something was really wrong with him. His son had seen dead bodies before. He'd always been sneaking over to crime scenes, taking photos from case files and examining them. So seeing that senior boy dead in the park shouldn't have bothered him.

Stiles hasn't even heard what his father had just said.

"Siles," The sheriff says grabbing his son's hand and shaking him.

"Huh?" Stiles looks up.

His dad looks at him worriedly. "Son, what's going on with you? Did you and Derek have a fight?"

Hearing his name has Stiles wanting to sob. He can still feel the pipe stabbing into Derek's back and then bursting through his chest like he was a kabob. The pain is still there. His body is sore and he's certain Derek's not through healing.

Derek told him that he shouldn't come over for a while. He's planning on kicking Isaac out too. He'd make Cora go somewhere else, but she has nowhere else to go.

Then there was the baby. The thought of it was enough to turn his stomach. He wants it. He really does. But, how the hell is he supposed to tell his father that the only girl he's ever hooked up with his not only having his baby, but it's half Derek's too. He'd thought maybe he'd tell him about werewolves and him being a hybrid, but then he thinks of the man he killed. Or how his father knowing could put him in danger. Hunters and supernatural creatures might not like regular humans knowing about their world. His world.

"Son?" His dad says.

"No, I…I'm just." Stiles can't find the words. I'm just a werewolf hybrid, who is mostly werewolf now. Oh and I'm the one that put you in the hospital. And killed that guy in the car. Oh and Lydia is carrying mine and my alpha werewolf, soul mate, boyfriend's love child. Oh yeah, and there's a pack of alphas that nearly killed him trying to get him to join them and by the way…he has to kill all of his beta wolves to join. Yep. Everything's fine.

Instead he just says, "I'm just tired. Derek's been helping me study for my PSATs. Late nights, you know?"

His dad's not buying it, but he lets it go for now. "Alright, but I don't want you stressing out over that too much. It's just the PSATs. It's the SATs that actually matter, so just relax."

…..

Scott was studying his PSAT vocabulary and trying not to think about the alpha's or his best friend having a baby with Derek, or how he wishes Isaac was there to distract him. Honestly at this point he'd do anything to talk to Jackson or Allison. Both of his exes in their own ways have always given him good advice. Allison would be supportive. Jackson would tell him to suck it up and trust his gut, and probably throw in a Stop being a bitch.

His phone vibrates. It's a text from Jackson.

Jackson: You ok?

Scott smiles for a minute.

Scott: Just the usual drama. Alphas instead of Kanima's or hunters this time.

Another text comes.

Allison: Just wanted to say that I'm happy for you. Sorry for being weird at Deacon's. Just surprised.

Scott: Thanks. You seeing anyone now?

He smiles. He had hoped after he and Isaac became public that Allison would be okay with them being together.

Jackson texts again.

Jackson: Glad I'm not there to help. ;p

Scott just rolls his eyes.

Scott: I'd just have to save your ass again.

Jackson: You love my ass. Almost as much as it loves you. ;D

Scott's face flushes. It's then he realizes that he hasn't told Jackson about Isaac yet.

Scott: I need to tell you something…

Jackson: Is this about Lahey being your new BF?

Scott's eyes widen. How had Jackson found out? He and Isaac hadn't made it Facebook official yet. They hadn't even tweeted it.

Scott: Did Lydia tell you?

Jackson: Nope. Guess again.

Scott: Please tell me it wasn't Stiles.

Jackson: Nope. Try again ;)

Scott: Allison? Derek? Deacon? My mom?

Jackson: Nope it was Coach.

Scott: WTH? Seriously?

Jackson: As serious as that time in the woods where you did that thing with your tongue.

Scott's instantly hard and wishes Isaac was there. He'd have to help him take care of it.

He sends Jackson one last text. Smelling a wet Isaac coming up the stairs just as thunder booms and lightning flashes.

Scott: I have a boyfriend. You have to stop texting me stuff like that. Okay?

Jackson: :( But I'm a constant flirt.

Scott: STOP IT!

Jackson: fine.

Scott wonders if maybe he's hurt Jackson's feelings. If that's even possible. Of course it's possible. He can still remember Jackson breaking down after the whole Kanima thing happened. How he'd killed people for Matt and Gerard. How Scott being the only one on his side had made him feel.

Isaac walks through the door and lightning flashes across his dripping face. "Is it okay if I stay here a while?"

Scott looks at him shocked. Derek kicked him out? "Yes."

He's on his feet and hugging him.

Isaac steps back. "Why do you smell like that?"

"Like what?" Scott asks.

"Like sex," Isaac deadpans.

…

"I'm going over to Derek's to study," Stiles yells to his father.

"Don't you need your books for that?" The sheriff calls back.

Crap. Stiles turns on his heels. His bag is sitting in the living room by the couch where his dad is sitting drinking a bottle of water because for once Stiles has hidden the Jack.

"Thanks for reminding me. Would've sucked to have to come back for it." He's back at the door when he yells, "Don't wait up."

"Be home by one. And tell Derek I expect him to meet me at the station tomorrow. I'm taking him to lunch." The sheriff say and Stiles melts into nothing.

…..

Derek's sitting on the bottom step of the staircase. Cora is pacing back and forth berating him for kicking Isaac out. "Am I next?" She yells. He doesn't answer. She doesn't give him the chance. "Cause I refuse to leave. And what about Stiles?"

"What about Stiles?" Derek asks annoyed.

"He is your soul mate, and by right an alpha too. You have to make calls with him now. You can't…"

Derek's on her in a second. "Do not ever, talk to me about my relationship with Stiles like that, ever. Got it?" He asks in a demanding tone.

Cora scoffs, "Your tough guy crap didn't work on me when I was a kid. Do you think it'll work now? Even with the alpha power, you're still my big brother. I'm supposed to call you on your crap."

Just then Stiles walks in. Cora turns and sees him looking exhausted and a little defeated.

"You see? Your bond has him wiped. You need to let yourself heal. And you need to stop being such a dick!" Cora turns to Stiles as she starts walking out. "Do something about him. I'm going to Erica's!"

Stiles gives her a quick nod.

When the loft door clicks shut, Stiles walks over to his boyfriend and places his hand on his chest. He can smell the dried blood under the shirt. His fingers trace the circular wound. It's healing, but at a snail's pace.

"Why aren't you healing?" Stiles asks.

Derek grabs Stiles and kisses him. "Because I'm distracted. Worrying about how I'm going to protect you and the others from the alphas. And Deucalion is a strong alpha. I mean he doesn't exactly call himself the demon wolf for nothing. It's just taking a little longer."

Stiles kisses Derek's chest and murmurs. "Is there a way to make it go faster?"

Derek nods when Stiles looks at him. "We could have sex."

…..

"I'm sleeping in the guest room." Isaac says feeling hurt and more than a little jealous after Scott shows him the texts from Jackson.

Scott grabs his wrist, "Isaac, please. I told him to stop with the flirting."

"Yeah at the end. Obviously part of you still wants him." Isaac says in a biting tone.

Scott refuses to let him go. "Isaac. I just want you. Jackson was the first guy I loved. Allison was my first love. They both have places in my heart, but you're the one who's holding it. I love you. I care about them, but I love you. You're the one I want."

"What if," Isaac starts softly, "what if Jackson came back?"

Scott just smiles at him, "Wouldn't change a thing, except we'd have a friend back in town and another wolf to help us with the alphas. You'd still be the only one I'd want to touch like this." He slides his hand down Isaac's wrist and into his open hand, lacing their fingers. He brings Isaac's hand up to his lips and kisses the back.

"I'm sorry Jackson's a perpetual flirt, and that I got turned on remembering mine and his first time. But, you have to know how much I love you. I love you, Isaac Lahey. I love you more than breathing. I love you more than anything."

Isaac smiles softly, "Okay, I'll sleep in here tonight. But you have to take care of that," he points at the tent in Scott's pants, "yourself."

….

Stiles looks at Derek baffled. "As much as I love the sex. You were impaled earlier."

"And you and I having sex will speed that up. It's something only soul mates can do. It's why I was able to hang on when Erica and Cora were slashing me. You and Lydia helped me heal and stay conscious." Derek says this and Stiles still doesn't believe him.

Derek kisses him, deeply. His tongue presses at Stiles's lips until they part. They give in and Derek's tongue is now massaging Stiles's and Stiles moans into the kiss.

Derek pulls back, "You feel better don't you?"

Stiles sighs feeling euphoric. Yeah, he does actually feel better. He runs his and under Derek's shirt. The wound is closed. "Okay let's have sex."

….

A/N: Hey everyone. Sorry for taking so long again. I'm trying to keep up with my updates, but I had to start a new job and it's taking up more of my time. Even my non fan fiction writing has suffered. Things are starting to get better with the new job. I'm doing the same thing I did before, but with a different company so I've had to adjust to their expectations, so bear with me.


	13. Chapter 13

Derek stands over the table in the main room of the loft. Stiles can practically feel his heart trying to pound its way out. He's been trying to be supportive of this moment. He really has. He's also been distracting Derek with baby name discussions. When it's right to tell his dad everything. How to tell his dad. And when all else fails he attacks Derek with lots and lots of sex.

None of that's going to work now. Derek's going over a plan to attack the alphas with Peter and Scott. Well he's been talking about how they need to move into Allison's building and rip out Deucalion's throat...with his teeth…as he so tastefully put it. Scott's arguing against the plan. And holy shit, Peter agrees with him. Derek's looking at them both like they're idiots for suggesting that they not kill the Destroyer of World's werewolf.

Derek looks at Stiles now for support. Stiles jut shrugs, "I think you both have some valid points."

Derek's eyebrows raise and Stiles knows he's hurt him in a big way. The alpha looks at Scott and Peter. "You two should go. We'll talk about this later. I need to be alone with my boyfriend."

Scott pats Stiles on the shoulder, "Good luck, man."

Stiles just gives him a quiet nod of gratitude.

"Talk some sense into him. He actually listens to you. Fail and we all die." Peter says this like getting through Derek's stubborn head is going to be easy…even for Stiles.

Derek growls and Peter hustles out of the loft behind Scott.

When the door closes Stiles swears his heart has stopped beating, the earth itself has stopped turning, time has stopped. The universe is about to explode…or possibly implode. Either way Stiles is terrified of this conversation.

"You agree with them." Derek's voice is quietly broken and hurt. "Don't you."

Stiles lets out a shuttering breath. "I'm sorry. It's just… this is dangerous, Derek. I …don't know what I'd do if…"

"I'm not going anywhere. I promise you, Stiles." Derek steps towards him, but Stiles steps backwards. "Stiles, please. You know Deucalian has to be stopped. He wants me to kill every Beta in this pack. He wants both of us to kill them. That includes Scott."

Stiles hears the desperation in his soulmates voice. He knows Derek's right, but he knows he's going at it the wrong way. He just doesn't know what the right way is.

"Derek, you are right…"

"So why didn't you say that when Scott and Peter were arguing against me?" Derek says before Stiles can get out the big but that's needed to be said.

Stiles takes a deep breath and mentally counts down from five before he answers. When he's done he looks at Derek and his eyes flash a deep purple. And Derek quiets. The first time Stiles' eyes flared Derek was surprised, but then he remembered Stiles is still a hybrid and that his eyes were originally green. Stiles' flares those eyes and his alpha power forces Derek's to pause.

"But, you're going about it all wrong. You're not seeing the whole board. We're not seeing the whole board. We need a real plan. We go in there halfcocked we could all die." Stiles grabs Derek's hand. "Please, think about this. We need to take our time with this one."

Derek sighs, "Alright, I'll think about it."

Stiles smiles and kisses Derek hard, smiling as he reaches for Derek's belt.

…..

"Isaac," Allison's voice comes from behind the beta as he's stacking boxes in Scott's attic to help clean up for Melissa.

Isaac turns, arms crossed. He's known this conversation was coming. He just hoped he'd be able to run away from it. Instead he's trapped in a room with a girl who once tried to kill him, his best friend, and she's also his boyfriend's ex. So this should be no problem for a claustrophobic werewolf teenager with an abusive past…right?

Allison closes the door and walks over to Isaac. "Look, I just wanted to talk to you about you and Scott."

Isaac's feeling trapped as Allison gets closer. "I just wanted to say that honestly it's weird seeing Scott dating a guy."

"Why is it weird?" Isaac asks verging on offended.

"I don't mean weird as in it's bad. It's just weirdly different. I mean Scott never once looked at other guys when we were together." Allison says this and kind of shrugs and twists her foot the way a little kid would when they're nervous.

Isaac cocks an eyebrow, "Actually he did. You just never noticed it before. His first crush was on Danny when Danny first moved here. Then he had a crush on some girl named Ruby Peterson that moved away when they were in sixth grade. When he was with you he almost always only thought of you, but every so often he'd look at me or Jackson, or even Derek. I mean can you blame him. But he was with you so he never acted on any of it."

"Why didn't he ever tell me or his mom, or Stiles any of this?" She asks slowly looking back and seeing it all in a new way.

Isaac shrugs, "Why does anyone hide their sexuality? When he was younger he was confused. Then he figured out he was bi. That made sense, but then he read all of these horrible stories about kids killing themselves or their parents or classmates hurting them. He was scared. Plus you'd have probably dumped him."

"No I wouldn't have!" Allison's offended now. "I'm not that kind of a person!"

Isaac chuckles, "Sure, that's what you think now. But no one knows what might have been. And Scott didn't really tell you because he only wanted you. Then you broke his heart. That's when he and Jackson…"

Isaac stops talking the second he says Jackson's name. He knows he's screwed. Scott's going to be pissed if Lydia finds out. If anyone finds out. And they have. Allison now knows and it's all his fault.

"Scott and Jackson!? You mean they? When?" Allison starts shooting questions. "Were they together when Jackson was still with Lydia?"

Isaac's starting to panic. He can feel the shift starting to happen. He has to get out of here. He pushes Allison out of the way. The door handle breaks off when he grabs it. He doesn't want to break Melissa's door any more than he already has so he turns and looks for a window. It's sealed shut. He's trapped.

"Isaac?" Allison's crept up behind him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Isaac turns and grabs her by the wrist. His claws dig into her flesh and the smell of blood fills his senses. He can't anchor himself. Panic and fear have taken hold of him and the wolf is completely in control now.

Suddenly Isaac is ripped away from Allison and slammed on his back outside the attic's threshold. Scott has him pinned just above the stairs.

"ISAAC!" The name comes out like a commanding roar and Isaac pulls back. His mind returns to him and he's in control again.

Scott's roar was like Derek's the night he almost attacked Stiles at the station. It was like an alpha's.

Isaac's shaking. "I didn't mean to. I …"

Scott shushes him. "It's okay now, you're okay Isaac. I know you didn't mean to hurt Allison."

"Isaac I'm fine. It's just a scratch." She shows him her arm. The bleeding's stopped, but there are five claw deep cuts that remain.

"Don't tell Lydia." Isaac pleads, looking at Allison.

Scott's confused, "Don't tell Lydia what?"

…..

Stiles wakes up and it's dark outside. He crawls out of Derek's bed and finds his jeans and shirt and quickly puts them on feeling like something's wrong. The loft is empty save for himself. He turns on a lamp and finds a folded piece of paper with his name on it. His heart drops knowing this isn't good.

Stiles,

I'm sorry but I can't fight him with you there. I'd only be distracted trying to keep you safe.

Forgive me, but this has to be done.

Love always and truly,

Derek

Stiles drops the note and runs for the door. The second he opens it and tries to cross the threshold he's knocked onto his butt by something. Then he sees it. A dark line across the doorway. Mountain ash. Derek must've had Deaton do it since supernatural beings can't touch the stuff without being hurt.

He sprints for the balcony door. Same problem. He's cursing Derek now.

"Damn it! Why does he have to be so stupid?" He says this as he searches for his phone.

He finds it. When he picks it up it feels lighter than usual. Derek's taken the battery out. Great.

…..

Scott's grabbing his helmet and about to head out to do something that's probably too stupid for even him to do, but he's gotta do this. He turns and Isaac's in the doorway.

"Where you headed?" Isaac says slyly.

Scott stutters, "I thought I'd go get something to eat."

"Cool, where we going?" Isaac asks knowing Scott.

Scott sighs, "Look, I just want to eat alone tonight. I'm not mad at you for telling Allison about me and Jackson, but I just need to have some time to process how I'm going to tell him that he could get outed to his ex, who…let's face it could end up pretty upset over this. I mean she could tell his parents and he hasn't had the chance to tell them. I mean they shipped him to London."

Isaac gives him a hurt look and speaks quietly, "So you still have feelings for him?"

"No. I just…" Scott can't find the words and he knows he's digging himself deeper. "You wanna have dinner and talk?"

Isaac smirks, "I love Mexican."

Scott just sighs and tosses him the extra helmet.

…..

Allison is arguing with her father. Scott's texted her and told her what's happening tonight. She knows Deucalion isn't going to accept peace. It's just a chance for Scott and her other friends to get hurt. She wants to help.

"Dad we have to help them!" She argues.

Chris shakes his head, "Sweetheart, we both agreed we were going to stay out of that world. It's already cost us so much. We have nothing left worth fighting for."

"My friends are worth fighting for." She says stoic and strong. She walks out of her dads office and slams the door to her room.

She quickly makes it look like she's sleeping before grabbing her bow and several arrows and other weapons she might need. She opens her window and scales down the building. Her feet hit the ground and she's off into the night.

…

Stiles finds his phone battery locked in Derek's desk drawer. It was locked, but having supernatural strength makes locked things easy to break into. Who cares if the desk was an antique and a gift from an alpha that was friends with Derek's mother. Stiles doesn't. Not right now at least.

He powers up the phone and he's got a voicemail.

He plays it and Derek's voice comes on.

"Stiles…I'm sorry, but Deucalion is just too dangerous. I have to stop him. I found out Scott's meeting him tonight from Erica after she talked to Isaac. I'm going to end this tonight and then I'm going to come home to you. I want us to live together. We can build a house together. Design it the way we want it. The way that will be best for our child. It's going to be a boy. I can feel it. I liked the name you picked the other night before you fell asleep. It's actually my little brother's middle name. I know I've never told you about him before but I will. I love you and I know you're probably more than pissed at me, Stiles. But I can't expect you to understand the other reasons I have for wanted to stop the alpha pack. I'm not sure when or if I'll ever be able to tell you those reasons. They're as personal as the fire, if not more. I love you. I mean it, Stiles. I. Love. You. I promise I'll be home soon and you can yell at me all you want. Deaton will be by in a few hours to break the barrier I asked him to place. I love you."

The message ends and Stiles wants to throw his phone at the wall and watch it shatter into a million tiny pieces. But he can't. Instead he calls the only other person who can help him at this point.

"Melissa. I'm at Derek's and I need your help. Scott and the others are in danger. I need to help them so please hurry!"

Scott's mother doesn't even get a word in before Stiles hangs up.

She's there within fifteen minutes. Ten minutes faster than it would take from both Scott's house and the hospital to get to this part of Beacon Hills. She breaks the line and Stiles orders her to go home and he'll explain later. He's got an idiot boyfriend and an idiot best friend to save. He just hopes he's not too late.

….

A/N: Hey guys. I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I had to write it on a computer I haven't used in a while. It's basically my backup. My other laptop gave me the blue screen of death…like three times in one day. Then it got to where it didn't want to start up at all. I did what a few friends suggested and it's working again. But I'm still giving it a break. Anyways. Coming up I'm thinking I'm going to have someone else join the fight, but I'm not sure just yet. Also It's been so long since I've worked on this story that I forgot I killed off Boyd instead of Erica…also I'm adding in a brother for Derek at some point. I have a backstory that will explain him and the Hale fire. Let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!


End file.
